Ninja Magic
by Yami Amy Lau
Summary: CROSSOVER and AU. A boy who accidently drank a potion and was sweep away from his dimension to began a new life, adventures, magic and some humor. This is only part 1. Pls review this is my first. Okay Not yaoi... Not yet.. I mean... ON HOLD
1. Wizard to Ninja

AN: I said this once and I'm going to repeat myself. . . . . . I don't own any of Naruto characters or Harry potter characters. This is a Crossover, what kind? I'm leaving you to guess it cause I will only tell you the next chapter ok?  Read and relaxed.

* * *

Title: Ninja Magic

Chapter 1: Wizard to Ninja.

After a long day of classes and trouble, for Harry Potter, the boy who lives, whose a student of Hogwarts and wizardry stormed into the empty common room and jumped onto the nearest sofa. He just came back from a long detention with Professor Snap. "I feel so drain…………" As he slides from his sitting to lying position, and took off his glasses to rest tired his eyes, when he started to get thirsty…………

With his blurness, he could only make out a small glass a feet away from where he sat………… Not caring to take a closer look at the glass, he grab the glass and empty whatever was inside it. "Yuck! What kind of water is…………" But before he could finish his sentences, the liquid that was in the glass started to take effect. This causes Harry started to feel light-headed as he wobbly tried to get up but as soon he stood up.

A pain and a burning sensation shot up in his body, the pain made him unbearable to scream as he soon was knockout, the last thing he saw was an empty potion beaker.

* * *

When he started to come around, he realized that he was no longer in the comfort of his common room. He was in a forest; where the sun was peaking from the huge trees' branches as he shook away his sleepiness from his system.

'Next time I better look before I drink, now where am I?'

Trying to sit up, only to end up lying on his belly. 'What's going on? What's in that potion? It made me feel so helplessly weak………' As he tried effortless to get his limps to move, but unknown to him there were other people or person in the forest.

"I can't believe it………… I can't believe, I've lost my second son to that fox demon." The person sat on a rock; knees closed to her chest sobbing away her loss.

'Lucky my husband and the clan had gone off for a family mission, if they were here…………'

It was too painful for her to even think, but it was also a lucky thing that her first-born had a summer camp trip in the rocky country, so he was unable to see the loss of his little brother.

Before she could do a waterfall in full blast, a small rustlings sound caught her full attention. 'Whoever it is, surely need to work on his or her foot work.' She took out her Kunai from its holder, as she sat there waiting for the sound to mark where the intruder was.

When the same rustling sound returned, she turns around with great swiftness and pointed her Kunai at……………………………… A little baby boy?

* * *

The end of the Kunai was dangerous close to Harry's forehead, but without his glasses he couldn't see very well but he still knows it's dangerous to point sharp objects at people. 'Hey! Watch where you're pointing that thing, you can poke an eye out, MY EYE!' But the person dropped the Kunai and grabbed him into a hugged position.

"Oh my goodness, what's a cute baby like you doing out here?"

'Hey! What's with the change of behavior? Baby? Oh Merlin!' But the feeling of the comfort and warmth of been hugged makes him forget everything that happen in the past three seconds, he's been carried until they arrive at a house………………make that a BIG house. 'Where?' Harry took a look at his surroundings with his jade green eyes (Of course he's short sighted, welcome to the world of blurs) but before he could do anything his stomach decided to make itself known.

"Oh, looks like someone's hungry." Harry never felt so embarrass as the lady carried him towards the kitchen, she gentle put Harry onto the counter while she got ready some food…………

After Harry had finally filled his stomach with food, he started to feel very sleepy.

'One minute I was so hungry, now I feel like I've been awake for daysssssss………'

As soon he finished his thoughts, he was out like a light. The person smiled as she rocked Harry through and fro, watching little Harry snoozed………… "Don't mind if I'll call you after my dead son; Sasuke." In response, Harry now renamed Sasuke turned in his sleep.

"Welcome to the family, Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

When her family came home from their mission, they were excited when they heard that a new face was born. Even Sasuke's older brother as bouncing with joy that he rushed home form his camping trip just to see his little Sasuke.

Seven years had passed by, Sasuke grew to a handsome boy and he pick up things quite fast. The clan knew that Sasuke had greater potential then his older brother, Itachi whose getting really jealous of him. (He did all this even when he was blind? Wow! Even they didn't know he's short sighted till……………) But problems started to surface…………

One of their members die in a mission, with his body beyond saving that he died on the way to the hospital, but before they could bury his body. Sasuke's mother told her husband that Sasuke do not have the 'Sharigan', although the head of the family a bit disappointed but soon caught the idea of what his wife was thinking.

So they took out the Sharigan from their dead member and gave Sasuke an eyes transplant. (That's how he got the Sharigan) But on the very next day, Itachi was acting out of character and out of control that he killed everyone in the Uchiha clan except for Sasuke who was sleeping and was rudely awaken.

When Sasuke reach to the area where the bloodbath was held, he slowly untied the bandages around his eyes to have a shock of his life.

His (So call) father and mother were on the floor dead, Itachi was standing in the middle of the blood bath with a sicken smile on his face, as he turned to look at his younger brother with his actives Sharigan eyes showing him what he did to their parents.

"Mother…………Father…………"

"Sasuke, if you want to kill me you have to get stronger to kill me…………" Sasuke stare at his older brother with an angry glare at first then it turned into a calmness and cool look, which made Itachi uneasy all of sudden.

Sasuke stood up giving Itachi glares that could kill.

"No, I will become stronger. Not to kill you but to protect those you want to harm in the near future." As he took one step forward making Itachi a bit nervous, as he took three steps forward, Sasuke pointed a finger at Itachi who how shriving. "Get out, before I change my mind."

Within a second his only big brother vanished from sight, as Sasuke kneed before the battled bodies of his dead family, he touches the person he called mother. "I promise, I promise I will protect the ones that are important to me in the future." Tears flow down his face like rain as he cried the very first time since he step into this world.

* * *

A year later

Although the loss of his family and his insane brother still running mad, Sasuke still live a normal life………er………Almost…………As the last survivor member of the clan, which of course reminds him of his pervious life. In school all the girls had made a fan club of him and they chase after him, which piss him off sometimes, but he realized that he wasn't into girls. He's attention was at a cute, beautiful, loud mouth prankster and also an outsider, but things are starting to change when they met…………

Sasuke was sitting under a tree, studying a scroll that he borrowed from the library. He was near a playground as he took a few peeks from his studies; his eyes caught a blonde hair boy around his age playing with the other children but when the adults came………… Those adults dragged their children away from the blonde boy, who was confuse as the adults shot him dirty looks.

'What did that kid do to make them hate him?' When everyone had cleared the playground or was dragged away from the playground, leaving the blond boy all alone.

"Monster………"

"Demon………"

"Why didn't the Hokage destroy him when he was a baby?"

Sasuke's sharp hearing caught the harsh words of the adults that were blown in the wind. 'Monster? He doesn't look like one? He looks………' Sasuke rolled up his scroll and pocket it before walking up to the lone boy.

"Hey there!" But the blonde boy just stayed silence and it annoy him, knowing that 's not working he decided to use plan B. "How about you stay over at my house?"

"No thanks, I rather be alone………" The lone boy jumped off the swing and began his way; Sasuke had a flashback of him asking one of his teachers that was closer to the lone boy.

FLASHBACK

"Iruka-Sensei?" A brown hair teacher whose hair was tied up in a pineapple shape, look up at Sasuke from his paperwork. "Ah. Uchiha Sasuke what can I do for you?"

Sasuke just pointed at the same blonde boy alone on the swing. "Could you tell me what's his favorite?" The teacher was surprised at Sasuke's question; he was not expecting that kind of question. "What do you want to know about him?"

Sasuke dark blue eyes turned back to the teacher. "What is his favorite item, that he would just follow blindly?" The teacher saw a grin creeping up onto Sasuke's face; he closed his eyes with sign. "Miso Ramen."

"Huh?" Iruka open his eyes and look at the Uchiha survivor. "He like Miso Ramen."

END OF FLASHBACK

The dark hair boy grinned at the memories before doing saying: "I can make instant Ramen."

This caught the blonde boy's attention, who just turned to look at Sasuke whose still grinning. "You can?" Sasuke nodded as he asked the blonde boy to follow him.

"What's you name?"

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke, Nice to meet you."

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"You are an Uchiha!" The boy's name made Naruto jumped away from the dark hair boy. "Hey, I'm not going to eat you. Do you still want the Ramen?"

"………………………………"

"I thought so."

* * *

As the years pass, Sasuke had secretly made friends with the outcast Naruto; he nailed the blonde boy's brain with knowledge, which includes Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu in exchange for free lunch or dinner and sometime sparring.

They both didn't show this to anyone, Sasuke acted that he a know it all, Naruto acted he was an idiot. Even before the Genin exam, he purposely use the Sexy no jutsu just to get the teachers to scold him.

But things have change a bit for the two…………

At the age of 12

The sun rose into the sky, as the rays of the sun shore into the sleepy Uchiha's eyes. The dark hair boy slowly got out of bed knowing that today is the Genin exam and he's early.

Silence as a ghost he walked out the room without waking the blonde up, (Sasuke asked Naruto to move in with him, I guess he don't like to say in a big house all alone.) he made breakfast for himself and the sleeping blonde before waking Naruto up.

"Naruto………"

The blonde just turned around and carry on sleeping, Sasuke just roll his eyes, as he had to do this almost everyday. "Naruto, you better wake up before I decided to finish your ramen as well."

Well that work, cause Naruto pounce on Sasuke with an angry glare. "You better not eat all of them!" Sasuke just grinned. "If you don't hurry, I will."

Naruto got off Sasuke as he made his way into the bathroom, while Sasuke still grinning. "Also if you don't hurry for the Genin exam, I thought you want to give the teachers a shock of their life?" He then heard curse in the bathroom and a loud crash, as the blonde boy came out dress in nothing but orange pants and jacket.

'I'll never understand why do he always wear bright color?'

* * *

Later Naruto and Sasuke are jumping from roof to roof towards the Shinobi Academy, but that would be boring so Sasuke plan out a way to make it interesting. So Sasuke had made Naruto and himself to wear weights to strengthen their speed. (Adding one pound every month)

"Last one there, will cook tonight."

"What! No fair, I don't know how to cook." This made Sasuke laugh. "Then we have to bye in I chose, we can't eat ramen all the time."

(Did I forget to tell you?……… Sasuke is watching Naruto's eating habits.)

"What's wrong with ramen?"

Sasuke just smile as he channel his Chakra, then blast off in full speed. When they arrived to the classroom, Sasuke was the first one been knock down by all the squealing fan of him.

"Naruto! A hand would be nice!" The blonde boy had to dig into the mountain of girls before he could rescue the poor Uchiha, who then brushed himself as if nothing had happen. "Next time I'll use the window as a door." He mumbles as Naruto quietly giggle, but before he could to reply, Iruka-sensei had entered the classroom as all the students' scrambler for their seats.

"Okay everybody, listen up. Today is the Genin exams. You all will be tested on the basics of being a shinobi. That includes, weapons skills, Genjustsu, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. You are tested in an individual basis, there are three different examiners for this test: Ibisu-sensei, Yumi-sensei and myself. Each of us will be testing you in different areas; I'll be testing your Ninjutsu and Genjustsu. The other two you have to figure out yourself, so don't do anything embarrassing." As he eye Naruto who just grin.

"Any question before we begin."

No one raised his or her hands as Iruka held up a sheet of paper. "If that so, lets begin." He then pin the paper onto the wall. "This is the timetable for each section of the exam. So Good luck, you may need it."

As Sasuke studied the timetable while Naruto was being the joker in the background, he realized that the class was split into three different groups and the each teacher would be grading two students at once. He was going to pair up with Naruto all the way. 'At least I can keep him at my sight, so he wouldn't cause trouble…………who am I kidding!'

The exam with Ibisu-sensei and Yumi-sensei was a walk in the park, which also a shock of their life, now let not go into that shall we?

When it comes to the their exam, where they have to face Iruka. They had to do a basic Genjutsu Henge, Sasuke partially breeze through it while Naruto had a bit of error here and there.

'I should have spent longer on that subject………' Sasuke cursed himself, as he hoping that Naruto will be able to get a pass.

The Second one is on Ninjutsu, Bunshin. Sasuke's Ninjutsu was outstanding, while Naruto's was half dead. "FAIL!"

Sasuke's hopes went crashing, as he words left his teacher's mouth, Naruto didn't look up at Sasuke before he turned and walk away. "Naruto………Wait up!"

Iruka-sensei had notice Sasuke's behavior when he announced that Naruto failed, he had thought that Sasuke was cold and heartless but what he saw was then he relished that it was all an act, which made Iruka feel a bit guilty. At the end of the examination, everyone have received their hitai-ate, some were fooling around with it.

Sasuke put it in his pocket, he's a little upset that his beautiful blonde wouldn't be joining him in the mist of been adults. 'What when wrong?'

After when everyone had left, they were asked to return the very next day to find out which genin team he would go. 'But it's not the same without my blondey.' Sasuke walked up to Iruka-sensei who was cleaning the blackboard, as he turned around to see the Uchiha behind him.

"What can I do for you?"

"Iruka-sensei, could you help me watch over Naruto today?" Sasuke asked shyly. "What about him?" The teacher just smile but then was wipe away when Sasuke had a worry look. "I'm worry that he do something stupid. Could you find him and treat him to ramen for me? Please, if he see me it will only break his heart that he did not pass the exam."

"Uchiha? I was wondering why……………"

"Cause he reminds me of me, the people were giving him dirty glance and making him an outcast is going to make him worst. You be lucky that he haven't decided to leave the village, he did mention it a few time."

Sasuke watches his teacher paled and flinch at the sentence, while he mentally smile at the lie he made up. 'Maybe I could use this as my advantage……… Not………'

"Are you telling me that you stop him from leaving?"

Sasuke nodded, "I told him if he leaves, that will only leaves me been defenseless from my stupid fan club." Iruka knew that wasn't the answer he's been looking for, but he decided not to stick his nose into people's affairs.

"Okay, I'll look for him and maybe asked him to redo that last test?" A smile appeared on Sasuke's face as he thanks Iruka before leaving the classroom.

* * *

Naruto had fled to one of the many training areas that Sasuke and him had used as a sparring ground, he sat there thinking what when wrong. 'I did the hand seal correctly……………Where's the mistake?' He and Sasuke had repeatedly Genjutsu over and over again, although he was poor at that subject he found out that Sasuke was with him. No matter how many failures he had done, he always saw a smile on Sasuke's face.

"Damn! I let Sasuke-kun down…………" He murmured as he hugged his legs to his chest.

"There's a way you can pass." This made Naruto snapped up at the voice, he look up to see one of his teachers'. "Mizuki-sensei?" The teacher just smile at the blonde boy's surprised.

* * *

Iruka, who had finished a filing some documents, is now looking for the blonde boy that the little Uchiha asked him to watch over. He was about to give up when he saw Naruto rushing out of the Hokage's office with a huge scroll. 'What's is he up to?'

Iruka then found the scroll a bit familiar. 'That scroll………it looks like the…………'

"The Scroll of Secrets!" He watches some of the Chunin tried to chase after him, at the corner of his eye he saw Mizuki slipping into the forest where Naruto had vanished. 'Mizuki, I should have known.'

Iruka followed his college but soon lost him in the mist of the forest. "Damn where is that…………" His eyes then found the boy he was looking for.

"NARUTO!"

"Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?" The ponytail teacher landed in front of him with a serious look. "What am I doing here! I was looking for you when I heard that you stole that scroll…………"

"But Iruka-sensei, if I can do one of the skills in this scroll I will be able to graduate." Naruto saw a confused look on his teacher's face. "Who told you that?"

"Mizuki-sensei………"

Iruka was confused and in rage, that one of his college trick one of his students in stealing. Then a bunch of knives were thrown as Iruka quickly pushed Naruto out of the way, as he was hit by the sharp throwing knives and was pin into one of the trees.

On the limb of a tree, Mizuki had a sickly smile. "I'm really impressed that you were able to follow me and found Naruto for me, Iruka-san."

"Why you……… You use Naruto to get the scroll for you." The ponytail teacher had a hateful look on his face, Mizuki just ignore him. "Now Naruto hand over that scroll." The Blonde was stunned with confusion as he asked what was going on, as on queue Iruka pulls a knife from his leg pocket.

"Naruto! Whatever you do don't give him the scroll, even in death! That scroll is forbidden with Ninjutsu, Mizuki-sensei only used you to get the scroll."

* * *

Somewhere else, someone looking at what looks like a crystal ball on the table? "What on earth is going on over there?" The person who's now holding the ball as he watches the scene. 'Maybe I needed to turn up the volume………… Where on earth did the Hokage put the controller for this thing?……… I don't copy this item for nothing.'

Sweatdrop.

"Oh well this will have to do." As he waves his hand in the air, smiling that he hasn't lost his touch.

* * *

Mizuki only laughed which sent chills running down his spine. "Oh really? Is that true? It more like you're scare of Naruto of having the scroll."

"What the nine hells are you talking about?"

"Twelve years ago a rule was created in this very village, this is a rule that nobody was allowed to tell you about." This made Naruto wonder why there's a rule that nobody was supposed to tell him, unknown to himself that he had said it out loud. Iruka was now very angry and yells to the other teacher not to say it, but Mizuki continues. "The rule that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the Demon Fox. It means that you are the Nine Tailed Fox Demon that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village!"

"STOP!" But Iruka's cried was unheard, Naruto was shocked about the news that Mizuki just told him. "Everyone lied to you, demon. Have you ever wondered why everyone hates you? Nobody will ever acknowledged you, even Iruka-sensei hate you."

"Mizuki Shut up! Don't talk as if I'm not here! Naruto don't listen to him! Naruto that's not true!"

The ponytail teacher recalls the words from the Hokage. 'Naruto has never known a parent's love, and he is hated by all the villagers because of that incident. So to get attention all he could do was make a lot of mischief. He's seeking acknowledgment of his existence. He may act tough, but the one that is suffering is Naruto.'

Then he remembers that there was another person caring for the blonde boy was Sasuke. 'Cause he reminds me of me.'

'Naruto.'

Mizuki pulls one of his large shurikens from his back and throws it at the stunned Naruto. "Die Demon!" The blonde tried to scramble away as the shuriken was coming closer to him. "Get down!" Iruka covers Naruto's body with his own, as the shuriken was stuck in the middle of his back.

"AHG!" Blood was coughed out which lands on Naruto's face. "Iruka-sensei, why?"

"They are the same, after my parents' death no one acknowledge me or compliment me. I also acted like an idiot too just to get people's attention, it's painful, you must be in a lot of pain and so alone…………" Tears fall from his eyes, but Iruka's apologizes are not doing a better job hoping Naruto wouldn't feel his pain.

Mizuki laughs at Iruka's pitiful words. "He's just holding you responsible for the death of his parents, all he wants to do is to get the scroll back." Fear and lack of trust the blonde boy turns and run deeper into the forest. Mizuki jumped from the tree as he approaches the injured Iruka. "You should know that fox is not the change of heart type, he plans to use the scroll to get revenge on the village. Did you see his eyes, the eyes of the demon fox?"

The ponytail teacher pulls out the shuriken from his back and rises slowly to his feet. "Naruto is not like the demon fox!" Iruka threw the weapon, which was dodged easily by the traitor Mizuki. "As long as I kill the demon and gets the scroll, I will deal with you later."

Mizuki heads after Naruto after saying those words, the ponytail teacher was now furious at the traitor. "You wouldn't get Naruto, traitor. I'll make sure that."

There were two people looking through their crystal ball, saw all that took place in the woods. (That means hear too.) 'He told Naruto, now he's so afraid like a lost cud. I'm worried that the seal maybe released by Naruto's fear and anger………………I'm also worried that the Nine Tails Fox Demon may reappear since Naruto has the scroll of seals…………Even if it the odds of the million.

Iruka-sensei found Naruto running through the trees. "Naruto! What Mizuki was saying was false, you could pass me the scroll since Mizuki is after it!" Naruto then suddenly hits Iruka with a shoulder charge to the chest, which send both of them flying to the forest floor. "How do you know that I'm Mizuki in disguise?" As Mizuki undo his transformation.

Naruto just smile in responds "Cause I'm the real Iruka." Undoing his own transformation, which gave Mizuki a shock. "Iruka! W………Why would you change into something that killed your parents?"

"I would not give the scroll to an idiot like you. Dope."

"But Naruto and you are he same, if you two can use the skills in that scroll they can do whatever you want! There's no way that demon fox would not use that power!"

"You got that right." Naruto who's hiding behind a tree was surprise by his teacher's agreement; he felt hurt that deep down Iruka-sensei did not acknowledged him………… "If he was the Demon Fox that everyone knew, but Naruto is different! I have acknowledged him as one of my excellent students! He shows me that he's hardworking and dedicated but because of his clumsiness no one acknowledges him! He already knows what kind of pain in your heart. He's not the Demon fox! He is the Hidden Leaf Village's Uzimaki Naruto!"

Upon hearing the words of his only teacher, tears flowing down Naruto's face. For the first time he's been acknowledged by someone. Mizuki decided that he enough of chitchatting and got ready to kill Iruka, who was prepares his death. Mizuki charge at the ponytail teacher but he was suddenly kicked, which sent the shuriken flying off into the woods.

This shocked Iruka to see that Naruto had save him from death, the traitor then threatens the blonde who gave him a glare that could kill. "If you touch a single hair on Iruka-sensei I'll make sure you are a thousand miles under!"

"A punk like you? I rather kill." Naruto then grinned. "I dare you!" The blonde boy then used the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, which surprised Iruka as Naruto had created over a thousand of copies of himself. The clones then surrounds Mizuki who was stumble, not knowing what to do. "The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is a high level Ninjutsu that creates actual bodies instead of illusions." He then grins at the stun Mizuki as he watches the clones gave Mizuki a beating that he wouldn't forget, literally.

"Iruka-sensei? Are you okay?" Iruka nodded and told him, what he did was impressive and he may someday surpass all previous Hokage. "Hey, Naruto could you come over here, I got a gift for you."

"?"

* * *

The Hokage watches the group of ninjas who had returned asking one another to see if they found Naruto. "Don't worry about it, if seem very thin is under control once again. Naruto will be back soon." Which could be told on relieves on the ninjas' face.

While the Hokage just smile as the sun rises to the sky.

* * *

"Can I open my eyes now Iruka sensei?"

"Sure you can." When he open his eyes to see a smiling Iruka Sensei standing in front of him, holding his old goggles. The blonde boy was now wearing his sensei's forehead protector.

"Congratulates Naruto." Naruto was lost for words as he gave his teacher a bear hugged, which hurts a bit of his wounds. "Ow! Naruto, I think there is someone waiting for you." The blonde boy had a confused look, as Iruka bring Naruto out of the forest.

When they arrived to a mansion, there waited a dark hair boy wearing a dark blue shirt and white pants, smiling in the morning sun. 'Sasuke?'

"Welcome home Naruto-kun."

The blonde boy hesitated cause he was afraid that Sasuke may reject him, cause of what he is, but Iruka gave Naruto a gentle push of encouragement towards the dark hair boy who held a cup ramen in front of him.

"RAMEN!" A lot of hearts appeared around Naruto as he dashes around Sasuke like a little dog for the cup, which made Iruka smile.

'Maybe he's not alone after all…………'

* * *

If you have notice, I wanted to forces more on Harry as Sasuke. Don't ask me why I got this craziness from but it's quite a nice story, for part one.

I'm happy that I spent almost half the year typing this thing out along with my projects, which are pouring like a never-ending fountain. So go easy on me this is my first time writing a Naruto crossover, but there's a first time for everything.

Please review my story, Hate it review, Love it review, even they are boring it review it, so I can get some humor and excitement into the plot.

P.S. I may change the title………… so help me over there!




	2. Konohamaru trouble

AN: I said this once and I'm going to repeat myself. . . . . . I don't own any of Naruto characters or Harry potter characters. This is a Crossover, what kind? I'm leaving you to guess it cause I will only tell you the next chapter ok?  Read and relaxed.

* * *

Title: Ninja Magic 

Chapter 2: Konohamaru

"Are you sure you want to look like that?" The cameraman asked, while beside him Sasuke was silently giggling at the sight.

The cameraman found the young Uchiha a bit unusual that he was showing his true color in front of them.

"Yeah! Hurry up and take it!" The cameraman took the picture and the photo came out with a painted Naruto in red and white.

* * *

Later when they sat in front of the third Hokage, Sasuke was still giggling like a little girl. "I can't believe they allow you to take a photo looking like that………" The Uchiha then fell off the chair rolling in laughter, making the vessel scowl. "What about you? You took a longer time then I do." 

"Hey! I won't if they didn't drag me and wash away those green paints." Sasuke protested the furious blonde as the third Hokage found the two very interesting, he then looked at Naruto's Ninja registration along with Sasuke's; the registration contains official numbers, their birthday, age and ect……………

"It took me 3 hours to come up with a perfect face."

"Oh, so you are saying that my face not perfect! I'm hurt, poke and mental stab!" Uchiha then pretended to faint with a hand against he chest.

"Aren't that a bit too far, Uchiha Sasuke?" The dark hair boy just grinned from where he laid. "No, I'm perfectly comfortable on the floor laughing my butt off."

"HEY!" The third Hokage found that the lone Uchiha was very open with the demon vessel; he could see a smile, a laugh or even a grin whenever he's with Naruto. "I hate to brake this happy moment, but you have to retake this picture."

"WHAT!" Sasuke was giving him a like 'I told you look.' He watches between the blonde boy and the third Hokage whose have a staring contest; suddenly Naruto did a hand seal, which made Sasuke's eyes wide. 'Not that!'

"Henge!"

Naruto had transform into a naked woman, beautiful without a shed of clothing on her body. The transform woman then blew a kiss to the third Hokage who got a nosebleed as he fell over backwards and onto the hard floor, the third was dumb stunned.

When Naruto had undone the transformation, he turns to see Sasuke rolling in laughter again pointing at the poor Hokage. "Pervert! Ha! HA HAHAHAHA!"

Unknown to them, a young boy was looking through an opening in the door and had seen what had just happen in the room.

"That Jutsu is devastating! Stop laughing Uchiha! And why the both of you are not wearing your forehead protector." The Hokage had gotten up from his awkward position and now yelling at the two. The blonde boy reaches up to touch his goggles and smile. "I was saving it for the meeting, I don't want it damage before I get there." That was Naruto replied, by now Sasuke is silently giggling but was able to give a reason. "I forgot to wear mine, I was busy trying not to get us late."

The Hokage signed before looking at the grinning Naruto, but before he could explain any thing to the blonde boy. The door was slammed open.

"Oji-san, fight me!" It was a young boy who had slammed open the door with an angry look upon his face; he wore a helmet with his brown hair sticking out, a blue scarf, beige pants and a yellow shirt with a Konoha leaf symbol imprinted on it. The boy ran towards the Hokage ready to throw the shuriken. "I Konohamaru-sama will be the Fifth Hokage!" Before he could even get close to the desk, he trips and fall face first with a thud. Naruto, the Third even Sasuke had a disbelief look on their face, the boy call as Konohamaru grabs his face where he's fallen and cried in pain.

'I wonder when this kind of stuff will ever stop?' The Third asked himself, and then a ninja wearing black sunglasses walks into the room.

"Young master! Are you alright?" Konohamaru was rubbing his head as he rose to his knees. "Who set that trap?" The sunglasses ninja looks around the room and told him that he didn't see any traps

Naruto and Sasuke look at the boy with the same think coursing through their head. 'Who is this child?' The sunglasses ninja looks up and spotted Naruto and also recognized him. 'That the nine-tails punk.'

Konohamaru then pointed to Naruto and Sasuke. "I know it's you two who set that trap!" Knowing Naruto, he was anger easily as he lifted the boy by the scarf.

"Idiot, you fell on your own! Don't any old how blame on others."

"Hey! Let young master go! Don't you know that he the Hokage's grandson?" The sunglasses ninja said, while Sasuke gave a look to the Third. "You had a grandson?"

"It's nothing to boss around right?" "Hufm."

"Heh, now that you know I'm his grandson, you wouldn't dare to……………" But the boy was cut off when he saw both Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes flare up.

"LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!" Both Naruto and Sasuke punched Konohamaru before looking at each other and grinned. "Oji-san/Hokage-sama, we leaving, we have better things to do."

"Better things to do? Let's go to the bath house I want to get my hands all over you…………"

"NO! Since when you became a pervert!" "Only to you…………"

As the two exits the room still grinning at each other, the sunglasses ninja didn't expect Sasuke to punch Konohamaru in front of the Hokage. "They are both amazing don't you think Ebisu-san?"

The sunglasses guy name as Ebisu didn't reply, but instead he gave Konohamaru a lectures as soon as he woke up. Unknown to him that the boy had somehow sneak away right under his nose as he Hokage watches the events occurred and shook his head before returning to his paperwork. 'That's the twentieth time he tried to do a surprise attack.' He was also worried that his grandson will pick up Naruto's habits as what was shown in the Uchiha's behavior.

* * *

Now Sasuke and Naruto were walking down a street, while Konohamaru spies on them from behind. Going from corner to corner trying not to be seen, but Sasuke had detected it while Naruto has a feeling. Whenever Konohamaru notice the two of them turning around, he hides himself badly underneath a cape. Hoping to blend to the ground except for his feet, which were sticking underneath. Naruto saw the feet and let out a sigh in disgust while Sasuke just raised one of his eyebrows. 

Before they could continue on their way…………… Sasuke seems to freeze over. 'That's not what I think it is…………' He looks at his right to see a whole group of girls running towards him.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Got to go!" Leaving a trail of dust while the girls chase him, Konohamaru watches what is Naruto's next move but was surprised when he saw a small white fox jumping from the fence.

"So how did you ditch them this fast, Sasuke?" The fox just nibble Naruto's fingers as he sat on his shoulder. "Ok, don't tell me that you used plan z this time……………" As he continues walking with the fox on his shoulder, behind him Konohamaru ditches his disguise and once again begins to follow Naruto.

(Just to let you know that Sasuke had many plans to ditch his fans so you be amazed when there is AA or even OKE)

The fox (Which is Sasuke) then nibbles Naruto's ears, telling him that he's been followed. "I know that he's following us, you want to blow his cover right?" Whisper Naruto, Sasuke only yelp in agreement. "Oi brat, stop following me around and Sasuke says that your disguises are horrible, unlike mind." Konohamaru dare not move not wanting to blow his cover, when he felt a small tug on his camouflage cloth. He looked down and saw Sasuke giving him a foxy grin.

"I'm impressed that you were able to see through such a clever disguise." The boy said, Sasuke face fault along with a sweat drop. 'He not fooling anyone…………' "No the both of us did, right Sasuke." The transform fox just growl while he jumps onto Naruto's shoulder.

"I heard rumors that your ninja smarts which are true, you can be my boss if you could teach me the Sexy no Jutsu." Sasuke was laughing when Konohamaru said that Naruto was ninja smart, but was about to fall off when he heard what he wants to learn. 'He can't be serious? Can he?'

"Whatever for?"

"To beat the Third Hokage of course!" Naruto gave Konohamaru a look before saying a straight no.

'I knew he's going to say that.'

"Huh! Why not?" Naruto was about to walk away, when Konohamaru says that he called him boss and now was pleading him. This made Naruto realized that he loves the idea and giving in to Konohamaru's demands.

Now Naruto, Konohamaru and Sasuke were walking down the street, Sasuke who's now a white fox heard Naruto's explaining. "To be able to use a ninjitsu well you need to have a good control of 'Catra' this made both Sasuke and Konohamaru instantly thinks of a cat. 'Hey, dope its Chakra, not Catra. What have I been teaching you?'

"Don't you mean Chakra?"

"Yeah, but that how talented ninjas say Chakra as in Catra." This made Sasuke sweatdrop seeing that Konohamaru actually believe it, he also heard a silence sigh of relieved from Naruto. 'Man, you are such a dope.'

Naruto then continues to ask his sidekick about Chakra. "Chakra is an energy that are use when doing jutsus, basically it had to do with ninjutsu only you mix Chakra, which the body energy collect from the cells throughout the body and the spiritual energy, which is gained through experiences by using the proper hand pose." Sasuke somehow took out a notebook from somewhere and started jolting down. Konohamaru found it strange for a fox kit writing down whatever he said. "Hey boss, what with the fox. I didn't see it with you before." Both Sasuke and Naruto turn towards the boy with a confuse face. "Is he yours? What's his name? Where you found him?"

Sasuke had a sweat drop on his head as he sigh in defeat, while Naruto beside him just laughed. "No, this little fellow doesn't belong to me or to anyone." He pointed to Sasuke who nibble that finger. "Ow! Sasuke, don't bite me!" The white fox just growl in replied as he landed on the ground, just glaring at the two. "Sasuke had this ability to transform into a white fox, since I knew him." As he nursed his injured finger, as he glare at Sasuke.

"Why don't you tell carry on where I left off." Konohamaru then watches the white fox grew as he could hear the bones and muscles shifting around, later Uchiha Sasuke was not standing where the fox kit was standing.

"That's so cool! Could you teach me how to do that! Can? Please, please!"

"Nope, I think I rather keep this a secret for awhile."

"Why not!" Sasuke's coal eyes turned cold as he looked at Konohamaru. "You are still in training wait for another few more years later, now why don't you do what your 'boss' wants you to do." The Uchiha's voice when from icy cold to honey sweet, Konohamaru just nodded although he was a bit disappointed.

* * *

"But, how good are you at that henge no jutsu." The Hokage's grandson wasn't very sure how good was he, but he did it any way. Sasuke had to hold his breath from laughing when he saw Konohamaru turned into a very ugly, very fat version of a girl who is buying vegetables across the street. 

While he was busy trying not to laugh, while he blonde beside him was disappointed and disgusted but when a girl hit Naruto on the head with a radish.

"Konohamaru, could you next time make a cuter version when you transform?"

* * *

Sasuke and the grandson of the Third were terrified while Naruto as wondering why he was the only one who got hit. Then the next stop was a bookstore. "Alright, now want you to go into this store and study." As the three of them sneak into the bookstore while the storekeeper was asleep at the front desk. 'What lousy security over here…………' Sasuke thought. He saw the two opening a magazine which contains girls in bikinis and maybe even less inside, the two's face were lilted up with excitement as kept flipping the magazine. Unknown to them the bookstore owner came behind them with a stick. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU! NO BROWSING OF BOOKS IN MY SHOP, now GET OUT!" Then he chases Naruto out of his shop along with Konohamaru. 

"But I haven't finish looking…………" "What?" Naruto then sighed in debrief and wonder what to do. 'Oh well, we have to find another……………' Naruto's trains of thoughts were cut off when a magazine was in his face. "I knew Hokage's offspring had a very short memory, so here."

"Sasuke-kun! You don't need to buy it for me, what if we get caught?" This time Sasuke grinned. "I wouldn't get caught, especially when he didn't know I was there." Naruto's blue eyes widen. "You didn't."

"You knew me too well, Naruto-kun." Tossing the magazine to the third Hokage's grandson. "This time you better take a closer look, it will vanish in an hour time." The two looked at Sasuke holding a book titled: Magic spells volume 6, who was smiling at the book. "I've been waiting for you to come out, now I have to wait for volume 7."

The two sweat drop at the insane Sasuke hugging the book. "Is he like this?"

"Only towards that book, he all the volumes. He did some of them and they works."

* * *

Now the two boys…………… make that three boys were now standing in front of the Leaf Village Public Bath, while Naruto and Konohamaru transform into women and walked into the bathhouse while Sasuke waited for them. He then heard screams and aloud boom from inside. 'You are so troublesome sometimes.' 

Later had a puffed up cheek and a black eye from the troubles he just faced. 'Why do they only keep attacking me…………'

"I'm very sorry, Naruto-sama. Since I'm the Hokage's grandson, I don't think they will lay a finger on me."

"Nah, don't worry so much about me. Now you are able to do Sexy no Jutsus, you just needed more practices." Sasuke watches Konohamaru transform over and over again, his first attempt was a very large women then a small girl and lastly an old lady, which made Sasuke laugh.

Konohamaru had a scowl on his face, and then an idea appeared into Naruto's mind. "I got an idea, if you're able to make Sasuke from laughing, he will have to buy drinks for us later." This made the scowl on his face to an evil grin as he gave Sasuke the evil eyes. 'What did I do?'

* * *

While Konohamaru was practicing his transformation on the lad rat Sasuke, Ebisu was desperately searching for his young master on the lookout above the Hokage Monument. The sunglasses tutor wonder where they go and worried what Naruto was going to do to little Konohamaru. 'I don't want any virus of that monster to infect one of my students, when it had infected the Uchiha.' As he leaps from the lookout. 

In the forest, Konohamaru had failed to make Sasuke stop laughing as they are resting on a nearby, luckily there were some building that has a few vending machines. "So why are you so kin in attacking your grandfather the Hokage I meant." Sasuke asked as he gave the two tired boys their drinks. "My grandfather named me after the village, I despite that everyone knew my name but no one ever call me that. They only see and acknowledge me as the third Hokage's grandson."

"I'm sick and tired of people not acknowledging me as myself. That's my reason of wanting the Hokage name." Naruto and Sasuke exchange looks at each other. "You're such an idiot, who wants to acknowledge a little punk like you?" This made Konohamaru look at him. "Receiving the title as Hokage is not going to be an easy task, but if you want to become Hokage you have to kick my ass first."

"But before you kick his butt, you have mine to beat." Sasuke added in. "What! How come I have to beat you first before I beat Naruto!"

* * *

Now the Hokage is looking at the Hokage Monument, with Iruka showing up in bandages after the beating Mizuki gave him. "You been looking for me sir?" 

"Sir, I wonder did Naruto show up for the Ninja Registration, maybe with Sasuke been the mother hen…………… He may have to drag poor Naruto."

The third smiled at the brown hair teacher. "He did show up for the registration with Sasuke."

"I did lectured Naruto on the way home yesterday, after the fight with Mizuki. Naruto was so bent on becoming a great ninja and to have the villages to acknowledge his strength." The third then sighed as he looks out the window. "Naruto's dream will be very difficult, especially with the villages who knew that the Nine Tailed Demon Fox was sealed within Naruto that the adults fought twelve years ago. I also made a rule not to mention this to anyone or they be punished, the children do not know the truth about him."

"The fourth Hokage wanted the people to view him as a hero, that was the last wish before he died making the seal."

"Hero?" "Yes, the fourth sealed the Nine- Tails into the navel of a newborn baby, Naruto became a vessel, a prison of the Nine-Tails Demon for the villages sake. Unfortunately the villages do not see him this way, they only saw the demon itself, which then displayed by the parents which was passed down to the children."

Iruka had a stunned looked on his face. "But I noticed that he be acknowledge by two people." The Hokage smiled at the brown hair teacher. "Two?"

"Yes, you and Sasuke."

* * *

Ebisu found Naruto, Konohmaru and Sasuke in the forest sitting on a log. Each of them has a surprising look (Except of Sasuke who knew he coming a long time ago.) The sunglasses teacher stares at the blonde boy with frightening cold eyes, Naruto wonders why do everyone looks at him with those kinds of eyes. 

"Young master we are going home right now, you also Uchiha." Sasuke turned to look at the sunglasses teacher with cold eyes. 'No one and I MEAN no one is going to tell me what to do!'

"Why should I, I perfectly love to stay." Sasuke said coldly which brought Ebisu chills. "I don't want to go home! I'm going to defeat my grandfather one way of another and get the Hokage name." The third grandson spat at his tutor.

"If you want to be a Hokage you must be well versed in all aspects of being a ninja, you must also know and master over one thousand skills!" Sasuke knew Konohamaru was burning angry as he saw the third grandson turned into a naked brown haired girl (I'm not going into details, you should know.) Sasuke saw shock at first but then was gone with the Sexy no Jutsu didn't last too long.

"I'm too much of a gentleman for a low class skill like that to work on me!" He grabs the Konohmaru's scarf and tries to lead him away. "My pupil shouldn't be hanging out a person like Naruto of you become as stupid as him." Oh dear Knowing this hit Naruto pretty hard, Sasuke decided to take cover in the trees. The blonde boy used his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow clone skill) to make a thousand or so around the tutor and Konohamaru who had an amazement look. "I'm different then Mizuki, I'm an elite tutor."

* * *

Unknown to them the Hokage was watching the developments through his crystal ball as he took a puff from his pipe. "This is going to interesting."

* * *

Ebisu then got ready to fight, but Naruto did the most unexpected. "Sexy no Jutsu!" The Hokage and Konohamaru watches in disbelief as all the naked blond women swarm all over Ebisu, which sends the elite through the air with a rather large nose bleed. Sasuke watches Ebisu who landed hard on the ground twitching. "I think I'm going to call this Harem no Jutsu." Before undo the transformation. 

"Naruto, you are so good looking when you use that Jutsu. I'm in love!" Out of nowhere Sasuke took out a rose and hand it to Naruto. "Will you date me?"

"You got to be kidding me!" Naruto yelled, but he was also disappointed that his Jutsu was not working on Sasuke who was been chased by the blonde. "Catch me if you can blondy!"

"Who are calling blondy!" "You are the only one I know that is golden blonde!"

"WHY YOU COME BACK HERE! SASUKE!"

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Konohamaru complains that he was unable to beat his own tutor, Naruto who was resting on the log after chasing Sasuke. "It's not easy becoming a Hokage, Konohamaru-san." Sasuke then began to tell a story. "With so many hardships, he was often lost, he then finally found out that there were people who would accepted him, but just getting that far was difficult. You better accept that. Accept it if you want an incredible name like Hokage that everyone will acknowledge, there won't be any shortcuts." 

Konohamaru gave Sasuke a look. "But you have to kick my ass first." Naruto said from where he lied. "Bah, stop lecturing me like you are special, I'm not letting you be my boss any longer! From now on we are rivals!"

The three boys gave each other a smile, Naruto then tells Konohamaru that tomorrow he and Sasuke were be taking their first step as ninjas. He told them that he one day will gain the title as Hokage and they will fight for the Hokage name. "I'll be waiting! Sasuke you better not interrupt when the time comes."

"Who say I will interrupt?" As the two walked away as Konohamaru salutes to them before make his way home.

"The path of becoming a ninja has just started for the both of us, so Ramen tonight?" The blonde had a smile on his face as the two of them race towards the bar.

'Sasuke, you are one of those you acknowledge me. I will not fail you, I will become a HOKAGE one day!'

TBC

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review whatever you feel like, No curse in review pls. 


	3. Meet Kakashi

AN: I said this once and I'm going to repeat myself. . . . . . I don't own any of Naruto characters or Harry potter characters. This is a Crossover, what kind? I'm leaving you to guess it cause I will only tell you the next chapter ok?  Read and relaxed.

* * *

Title: Ninja Magic

Chapter 3: Meet Kakashi.

Sasuke found himself walking down a dark passageway, his surrounding was rocky and wet. "Where am I?" His voice echoed around along with his footsteps.

'What is that smell?' Sasuke cover his nose as the smell of death started to stanch the air, then all of a sudden a bust of orange flame appeared in front of him as an image started to form inside.

A man around his 30s or so, wearing the leaf symbol head protector and a mask, which coved his nose and mouth from what he could see the man, a pink hair girl, Naruto and him were walking out of the villages' gates. 'What is this?' When he saw the images walking pass a small puddle of water, it started to turn red as if it was a warning of danger.

'Am I seeing the future?'

BEEP BEEP

'Is that the future?'

BEEP BEEP

But he was cut short by an intruding sound. 'What is that sound?' But then his surrounding started to change as the fire in front of him was blown away, in front of him was a familiar snake face. "Voldemort!" But the dark lord wasn't alone, he held an unconscious blonde in his hands. "No! Leave him alone! Naruto!" Voldemort had an evil grin on his face as he had a wand press near the blonde's tempest.

"Say goodbye to your sweet heart."

A green light shore from the dark lord's wand, towards the unconscious Naruto as Sasuke's eye were widen with fear that his future sight had became his worst nightmare.

"NO!"

BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

* * *

"NO!" Sasuke sat straight up from his bed; his nightclothes were soak with sweat, he quickly looks at the space next to him and found Naruto still sleeping beside him.

He sighs in relief that it was only his nightmare, not his foresight.

Sasuke found out that he had an ability of see the near future, some of the version he could understand but today it confusing. ' I better make breakfast, what is today's date?'

He look at the calendar near his bed, which had a big circle on the 15th and beside it was written 'explanatory meeting at 9 am.'

'Today we are meeting our new teacher and also which group we are going into…………………I hope we are in the same team.' He turned around to wake up the other.

"Naruto, wake up. Come on today we knowing which team we're going into." But the blonde just mumble something about Ramen before going back to sleep, Sasuke's eyes twitch at the lazy blonde as he decided to use one of his ability.

He pictures himself in front of about 50 Ramen bowls, as he quickly ate up them up. (That's just an image.)

"WHAAAAA! SASUKE!"

"What?" Naruto saw Sasuke gave him the 'I didn't do anything' look. "You better not eat up my Ramen." Sasuke just smiled as he got off the bed. "Then you better get up and take a shower, while I make your Miso Ramen."

This got the blonde's attention, who suddenly vanished from Sasuke's range but he did heard water running from a far. 'Hmf.'

"Don't forget your forehead protector!" Sasuke yelled before he threw the toilet door open and toss the forehead protector in.

* * *

Later Naruto was sitting with his head heavily on the desk with Sasuke beside him reading his favor book: Magic spells, a boy walks pass by and asked Naruto

"Hey, drop out what are you doing here? This is only for those who graduate." Sasuke decided to answer for his blonde, who then grab Naruto's face and pointed the forehead protector. "Can't you see, he graduate or do you need glasses?"

The other boy was about to augur when he saw something different on the dark hair boy's face.

"Sasuke, since when you wear glasses?" The dark hair boy was and is wearing a pair of black glasses gave the pass a by a look. "Since I was born. Duh!" As he continue his reading.

Naruto and the passerby keep on talking, Sasuke saw a dark blue hair girl with white eyes at the corner of his eyes. She was wearing a large jacket and her forehead protector was around her neck, and a glad look on her face.

I'm glad that Naruto-kun was able to graduate. –

Sasuke was able to heard peoples thoughts, it also another of his abilities. He smiled that he wasn't the only one who worried for Naruto, but his thought were interrupted when he felt an earthquake coming towards his classroom. He watches as the door slam open, it was Sakura and Ino, they were running side by side down the hallway and they made it into the classroom at the same time.

"GOAL!"

Although both girls were panting from being out of breath, they still can fight. "I won!"

"NO I WON! My toe entered the class by a centimeter!" Naruto turned to see what going on, upon see Sakura the blonde boy started blush. This made Sasuke growl but caught himself before he catch any attention, the pink hair girl happen to turned their way. 'I'm doom!'

Naruto now looks like an apple but Sasuke was very disturbed by the pink hair girl's look, who's now heading towards them. "Get back here! I didn't say you could leave!"

"Good morning Sakura-Chan!" Okay, Sasuke is now disgusted. He knew that the pink hair girl is part of the fan club, as he helplessly watches Sakura roughly pushed Naruto out of the way. "Good Morning Sasuke-kun!"

'Oh, just get lost.' Sasuke just ignore her and pay more attention to his book. "Hey, Sasuke-kun could I sit beside you?" Before Sasuke could answer her, Ino walks down the steps and says that she will be the one seated next to Sasuke. Everyone in the classroom watches the two girls beginning arguing about who got into the classroom first, while the two girls are putting up a cat-fight making Sasuke dislike them even more.

'There is no way I'm letting them sit beside me, this is only reserved for my blondy only.'

* * *

Unknown to all the students, they've being watch through a crystal ball by the third Hokage. "Is that this year's number one rookie, Uchiha Sasuke?"

The Hokage looked up from the crystal ball and the group of ninja that are surrounding him.

"Yes, the boy we are watching is indeed Uchiha Sasuke." He confirms. "So he's the survivor of the Uchiha Clan." Said a female ninja with dark hair and a red vest. A white-haired ninja whose entire face was covered by a mask and his forehead protector was tilted to cover his left eye keep on watching the crystal ball.

'Uchiha Sasuke.'

* * *

Back to the classroom.

The two girls' arguments are still going strong, while Naruto was on the floor whose getting angry at the moment. Sasuke put down his book and took out his glasses, only to sigh, but then he felt something jump onto the desk. He opens his eyes only to face the sky blue eyes of Uzimaki Naruto.

The girls are not going to like this, do you know?-

Yeah, Whatever. – Naruto gave Sasuke a mental raspberry.

"Naruto get down from there!" They had stopped their argument but now they are yelling at Naruto, who having a staring contest with Sasuke.

Hey, Sasuke why are they so obsessed in you? -

How am I supposes to know? You very well know I hate being popular.-

"Sasuke-kun just beat up that drop out! He's not worth your time!" In Sasuke's mind was wanting to stranger the light blonde girl, but now he wanted to drown himself in the blueness of Naruto's eyes. 'How do I wish to kiss you.'

Unexpectedly a boy sitting in front of Sasuke accidentally hits Naruto and got knock into Sasuke, everybody watch in disbelief as the two inadvertently kissed from the hit. The two boys quickly break the kiss, Sasuke quickly rush towards the window and stick his head out. If anyone who look at him they will notice that his face turned hot red. 'I didn't expect my wish to come true.'

"Come one girls, it's just an accident! I swear!" The girls were giving him death glares and cracking their knuckles. "You are so annoying." Naruto gulps in fear, Sasuke then sense the blonde's distress.

"Hedwig!" As an instants a snow owl flew through the windows, as it peck and whack the girls with it's beak, claws and wings.

"WAHHHH!" "Where this owl comes from!" "Aren't owls supposed to be nocturnal?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke who just grinned back.

As the owl kept hitting the girls, until Iruka-sensei decided to step into the classroom. "Alright class, today onwards you all are……………… Where that owl came from?" A soft whisper was heard as the owl stopped its attack, it flew towards Sasuke and hissed at the girls. "Down girl." Hedwig then jumped to Naruto's shoulder, staring at anyone who's looking at their way.

"Okay, now that's settled. You all are now official ninjas, but you are still new genins (Low class ninjas), things are going to get harder from here on. We are going to split you all into a team of three under a Jounin (high class ninja) teacher each.

"Who do you think is going to team up with Sasuke?" Whisper Ino to Sakura. "I don't know."

'Hhhhhmmmm. I hope I team up with Naruto.'

* * *

"The arrangement are going to be your overall abilities, so don't complain." He turned the papers on the clipboard to announce the teams. "Team 7: Uzimaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke." At first Naruto cheered when he heard that Sakura was in his team, but this cause Sakura to sulk in disgust, when Sasuke's name been called both of them cheered.

"Team 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino." That team contains a white-eye girl, a dog boy and a sunglasses boy. 'Funny combination.'

(I'm skipping Team 9)

"And finally Team 10: Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji. Well that the end of it." He shut his folder. "Iruka-sensei, may I ask why am I partnering with Sasuke? Shouldn't he be partnering with someone better?" Naruto asked, the dark hair boy gave him a look. –Hey, hey I thought you are happy with me?-

Yes, I'm happy but I just curious.-

"You know, Sasuke graduated with the highest scores, but you had the worst scores." The whole class laughed, except for Sasuke who knew the whole truth. Iruka-sensei had done something to make Naruto pair up with Sasuke, cause he begged him to let the blonde partner him.

Naruto wanted to argued with Iruka, but Sasuke grab hold of his head. "You are such a blockhead, and you know this is not the place to fight."

"But…………but………" Naruto was drag out of the classroom with Sasuke, while they were walking out. Iruka quickly told them that their Jounin teachers' introduction would be in the afternoon.

Sakura walked out trying to find Sasuke, hoping her calls for him will be reply but there's no answer. "Where has he gone to?" Then she saw Naruto in front of here with Hedwig on one side and a white fox on the other. "Hey, Sakura-Chan want to have lunch with me since we are in the same group."

Sakura just calls him annoying and walks away once again trying to find Sasuke, while the blonde just watch her leaves.

Now, you see why I hate girls like her. If she's that smart, she should at least give you a chance. –

Naruto just kept quite in disappointment that Sakura had just mentally slapped him. –Naruto? If your hungry lets go home and I make some rice balls that you really like. -

"Hey, Sasuke." The white fox looked up. "I want to thank you, for been there for me." Sasuke gave him a foxy smile, as he licks Naruto's cheek who then turn and walked out of the school.

"So, where you want to eat? I'm not in the mood to eat rice balls today."

Sushi today, also I think there be holes in my pocket if you eat ramen.-

* * *

The third Hokage and the white-haired Jounin are in what used to be Naruto's home. "Besides Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke will be in your group." The white-haired Jounin looked around the bare house in a bored expression. "Is this really Naruto's home?"

"Er…………That what it said in my files…………" A piece of paper flew into his face, which written. 'If you are looking of Naruto, please look under the Uchiha's. From Uchiha Sasuke.'

"So it looks like Sasuke took Naruto's under his wings, this is going to be interesting." The masked Jounin said to himself.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in a classroom waiting for their Jounin Sensei Kakashi, if you have notice they were the only three left in the classroom.

"He's late." Naruto complained as he peak out the doorway looking for their Jounin Sensei. "Naruto, why don't you sit down and wait like the rest of us?" Sasuke asked as the blonde boy pout. "But why did the teacher for our group the only one late? All the other groups were with their new teachers and Iruka-sensei already went home."

"That's not very important." Sakura said, still admiring Sasuke whose busy reading his book then to pay any attention to the pink hair girl. Meanwhile the dark hair boy saw Naruto taking a chalk brush and wedged in the door, knowing whoever opens the door the brush of doom will fall.

"What are you doing?" Caught red handed…………… "Hehehe…………This is his fault for being late." Sasuke just smile evilly, at the blonde's plan. "It your own fault if you get yourself into trouble, but do you really think a Jounin is going to fall for that plain old booby trap?"

Before anyone could say anything else, Kakashi appears and tries to enter but he was stop halfway as the chalk brush landed on his head.

Naruto was laughing and pointing at the poor teacher. "He fell for it! He fell for it! Sasuke-kun you own me Ramen." Sasuke then bang his head onto the table knowing that Naruto will empty his wallet in a flash. "I'm sorry, sensei, we tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to………………" Sakura tried to cover up hopelessly. "Are you for real? I mean are you really a Jounin?"

"How should I say this…………my first impressions of your guys are…………I hate you." Everyone was dumfounding at the word the Jounin said. 'Professor Snap number two.'

* * *

The Scene changed to a big balcony where the Jounin and the three Genins were sitting.

"Now, why don't you introduce yourselves?" The white hair Jounin asked them. "Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" Sakura asked their teacher who just smile underneath the hidden mask. "What your like, your dreams and hobbies and something along that line."

"Why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei." Sasuke asked as he closed his book. "Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi, I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes." Both Naruto and Sakura had a confuse look on their face, while Sasuke looked on. "As for my dream………… I have a few hobbies."

At least we found out his name.- Sasuke mentally told Naruto who nodded in agreement. "Now it's your turn, you blondy why don't you start?"

'Why is everybody is calling me that?' As he adjust his headband. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I love instant ramen sometimes cup ramen and homemade rice balls. I hate SOMEBODY giving a lot of images of ramen been eaten in the morning. My hobby is to eat and maybe reading some of Sasuke's written books! And my dream is to become greater then the Hokages and make all the villagers recognize my existence!" A sweat drop appeared on the Jounin's head. 'I see. He grew up in a very interesting way.'

(TIP: You know the eating all the ramen up? That is Naruto giving Sasuke his glare.)

"Okay, next." The person next to Naruto is Sakura, who then furiously do her introduction. "I'm Haruno Sakura, I like…………well, and the person I like is………" She stole a glance at Sasuke who had a boring look on his face. "And my hobby is………well, my dream is to…………" Sakura had a sort of a silent scream in the palms of her hand. "And your hate?"

"Naruto." The blonde boy then when from disappointment to depress, as Sasuke and Kakashi watches Naruto break down.

Naruto, girls like her is not worth it, she more thinking of love then the ninja training. - Sasuke was laughing through their mental conversation.

"Now down to the last guy."

"Names Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, especially some fan club." Giving Sakura a glare. "There's aren't many things that I like if you count my 'Magic spells', also I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. To revival my clan and to protect those who are important to me from a certain mad man."

Everybody stare at Sasuke, who notice their stare. "What? Something on my face?"

'It's not about me right? Sasuke-kun?'

'He's so COOL!' Who else will think like that?

'That was unexpected, I thought he want to kill not protect………… maybe Naruto did change him a bit.' Thought the sliver hair teacher. "Alright, you three all have unique personalities, I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow."

"What kind of mission is that sir!"

The sliver hair Jounin just smiles which was hidden underneath his mask. "First, we're going to do something hat we four can do."

Among the three students he had, Naruto was been very impatient. "What what what is it!"

"Survival training."

"Survival training?" Both Sasuke and Naruto asked with a question mark appeared above their heads. "Why are we training when it's a mission? We had plenty of training at the academy."

"But this is no ordinary training." Kakashi explained to them. "Then what kind of training is it?" This time it's Sasuke who asked, but their only reply were a laughing Kakashi.

"HEY! What is so funny sensei!" The Jounin's eye were twinkling like stars, this made Sasuke a bit uneasy. 'He almost act like my pervious headmaster.'

"Well, if I say this, I'm sure you three are going to be surprised." While Naruto gave out a 'huh' as dumb as he can be, the dark hair boy uneasy feeling grew.

"Out of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine are going to become Genins, the other eighteen will be sent back. In other words, this training is going to be very hard test with a dropout rate of 66 percent." Trying to look as if the test was devastated to begin with, Naruto looks like he seen a ghost, Sakura looks mildly surprised and Sasuke was…………………… he just laid down on his back and gave out a loud yawn.

Bloney, tell me when he's done. I'm taking a light snooze under the sun. – The only reply he got was '……………………' – Naruto, he's just fooling around with us. -

"See? You three are surprised! Make that two." The sliver hair Jounin had just notice the Uchiha's sleeping habits.

"NO WAY! W…………I went through so much trouble……… then what was the final was for?"

Hegwid just flew overhead and sat on Naruto's shoulder. "That was to pick out those who are qualified to become a Genin."

"WHAT!"

The sliver hair Jounin was just about to take his leave. "Anyway, I am going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at 5 am."

'I'm not going to get dropped by a thing like this, I have to make him recognized my abilities.'

'If I fail this test, I'm going to be separated from Sasuke-kun. This is a trial of love!'

Sasuke watches the two got so work up, by the words of the Jounin said, but he also was thinking two hundred ways not to fail. 'I wonder whose worst, Snap or him?'

"Now then, meeting over. Oh yeah before I forget, don't eat breakfast. You may throw up if you do."

* * *

The next morning 5 am

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were all walking towards the training grounds, getting ready for the survival test.

"Good morning." Sakura greeted while rubbing her eyes. "Hey…………" Naruto had his eyes closed and tired hanging onto Sasuke who appears to be wide wake. "Mo……...YAWN……...rning." Maybe not.

As we fast-forward the time, Naruto and Sakura had doze off waiting for Kakashi, even Sasuke who appeared to be sleeping standing up.

"Hi fellow, good morning."

Two very angry Genins who were now wide wake and a sleeping Uchiha greeted the sliver hair Jounin. "YOU'RE LATE!"

"A black cat crossed my path, so…………" He was cut off when both the demon vessel and the pink hair girl growled at him. "Okay, moving one to the training."

He took out a stop clock and hits the start button as he put it on top of a tree stump. "The alarm is set to noon."

"Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me." As he jingle took two bells out from his pocket. "Whoever can't, will have no lunch."

"WHAT!"

"I'm going to tie you there, and eat lunch in front of you." Pointing to the tree stumps that were across them.

'So that's why he said……………' Naruto was horrified at the situation. 'Don't eat breakfast.' Sakura thought as she holds her growling stomach. "ZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

"But, why are there only two bells?" Sakura asked.

"Since there's only two, at least one will have to be tied to the log. That person will fail since he or she failed to complete the mission. That very same person will go back to the academy; it might be one or all three. You can use your shuriken." Jingling the bells to get their attention. (Well only two of them, since Sasuke is still sleep standing)

"You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me."

"But Sensei, isn't that too dangerous?" Sakura asked worried for the safety of their teacher. "Yeah, you couldn't even dodge a chalk eraser." The pink hair gives glare at the vessel, but no effect.

"In the real world, empty vessels make the loudest noise. Just ignore the dead last." Naruto looks as if he doesn't know if he should be offended or not. –What a nerve, who he think he is! –

Naruto, please lower you volume. He's just playing with you. – This was Sasuke who telepath to him in his sleep.

I though you are sleeping……… -

Nope, I'm very wide-awake. We are used route 12. –

"Okay, ready? START!" As the two leaps away, leaving the Uchiha behind whom is still sleeping. 'Should I wake him up? Nope, might as well tie him up…………' Kakashi was about to tie up the dark hair boy, who suddenly moves out the ropes way.

'Is he sleeping? Or Wide wake?' This time he pounces on the Uchiha, as a puff of smoke leaving a good impression on the Jounin. 'A Bunshin? He's smart.'

* * *

Kakashi is now standing alone, in the middle of a clearing looking around for his three students. "A basic for a ninja is to hide yourself and your presence………"

Sakura and Naruto are both hidden among the bushes, but Sasuke is nowhere to be found. "Good, everyone is hidden nicely, only I can't feel Sasuke's presence at all." He was about to search for the dark hair boy, when in front of him a black wolf stood in his way.

'What's a wolf doing here?' He knee down and monition the wolf to come forward, the wolf did as it was told but then stop about three feet away from him. "What's a pup like you doing out here?"

'Do I look like a puppy to you?' The black wolf was a bit pissed off, as it growled at the Jounin. "Want me do a belly rub? Or do you want to do three circles and woof?"

'Alright that does it!' The wolf now is VERY pissed off, as Sakura and Naruto watches the wolf tackle the Jounin. Kakashi grab hold of the wolf neck and threw him a few feet away, but luck wasn't on his side. Three more black wolves and a white one jumped behind him, number two biting him on his shoulder, number three and four each grabbing holds his legs, while number five bit him near to his side where the two bells were. "Okay, so you pups want to play rough?" Then in a puff of smoke the sliver hair Jounin vanished making the five wolfs confused. 'Shit, he got away. Never mind that.' In the bushes Kakashi watches the five wolfs retreated into the forest.

'I didn't know there are wolfs in this part of the area……………' Then he felt a small wiggle from behind; he turned around and saw a grinning Naruto.

"Let's have a match fair and square!"

"You got to joking right?" A trail of sweat drop appeared on his head.

* * *

When the five wolfs were far from the training grounds, three of five had vanished into nothing, while leaving the black wolf to transform into Sasuke!

"That shadow bunshin trick is so useful, when you are an animal." Sasuke said as he did some stretches, the white wolf then whine at the absentminded boy. "Sorry girl, I forgot………… but could you stay as a wolf for a little longer?"

The wolf nodded in replied, Sasuke then asked if she got the bells from the Jounin. The wolf then grinned showing the two bells dangling from her teethes. "Hedwig! You're the greatest!" The owl transformed wolf howl with joy, as Sasuke hugged her.

SASUKE! You own me five ramen. Kakashi-sensei just blew me sky high with his 'hidden village of Konoha's secret taijutsu master art'! – It was Naruto who was yelling thought their link, giving Sasuke a huge headache.

Oh? What did he do? –

He did some tiger seal, we all thought it was a ninjutsu but instead he poke it right into my butt! This is going to hurt from a while……………also GETS YOUR SHADOW BUNSHIN THIS INSTANT! –

* * *

Naruto then disconnects his mental connection, giving the teacher glares of death. 'I so am going to get you.' He thought as he swims to shore, panting and hungry.

"What's the matter? If you don't get the bells by noon, there be no lunch." Kakashi said as he carried on reading his book. (I'll say PERVERT BOOK!)

"I know that."

"How are you going to suppress the Hokage when you're so weak?" Then Naruto's stomach growled. "Damn it! How are you expecting me to fight you with an empty stomach?"

Leaving the loud blonde to scream over his hunger and his pervert teacher. "Stupid me to let my guard down, what would Sasuke would say……………… No matter what I can't fail at a place like this!"

Then seven shadow clones jumped out of the water, each had a determine face pasted on. "Lets see how you fair with my best technique, 'Kage bunshin no jutsu!'"

"There's seven Naruto?" Sakura who still laying low in the bushes, then saw all seven of them had a foot imprint each. 'What! They aren't illusion……………they are real!'

Sakura wasn't the only one who's surprised; Kakashi also had that look on his face. "Shadow replication? Kage bunshin?" The seven Narutos surrounded him in a semi circle. 'The forbidden technique he used to beat Mizuki, assuming from his abilities. He can only use that for a minute. His bark is louder then his bite.'

But he spoke to soon, as the real Naruto jumps on his back and locked him. "WHAT! From behind?"

The blonde grinned at his sensei. "A ninja shouldn't let the enemy get behind him, right. Kakashi-sensei? I let one of my bunshins to sneak out from the lower part of the river and made it sneak behind you."

Sasuke, any time now! –

Okay, if I'm right he will try to switch with one of your shadow clones, so if that happens release the jutsu. – Naruto had learn to trust Sasuke who happen to be at least 50 percent right.

"I'm going to punch you!" Before his fist could touch Kakashi's face, he ends up punching one of his own shadow clones. "So he rights."

"Why you hit me for! Your suppose to be hitting that white hair freak!"

"Hey look I'm…………" Before he could do any thing, his clones started to attack each other. 'Do they always get out of control?' The real Naruto asked himself as he undoes the technical, but the whole training area was bare. 'Where he did go?'

Now Naruto is sulking in the clearing, when he looks over to the nearby tree he notices a bell was laying there at the bottom. "A bell! He must've been in a hurry and he dropped a bell." Before Sasuke could stop him the blonde was already in the Jounin's trap.

"WHAT IS THIS!"

It's a trap blondy! –

Naruto was too concentrated on the untouched bell, then to their telepath. "The bell!" But the sliver hair Jounin had grabs the bell.

"Think carefully before using your techniques. That's why it was used to your disadvantage and, don't fall for an obvious trap, stupid. Ninjas need to think outside the box."

"I know that!" Naruto talked back. "I'm telling you this because you don't get it. Your movements are filled with unnecessary motions." Naruto just smile at the sliver head.

"That what I intended to do."

"Huh?" Kakashi didn't have time to think, five blades when flying towards the teacher. 'Did he dropped his guard?' When the blades appeared to strike the teacher this frightens the blonde.

"He got hit! Sasuke you overdid it!" As they watch the Jounin falls backwards with blood flying everywhere.

If he's a Jounin, he got a trick up his sleeves. Don't worry. –

But you just kill someone! –

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review whatever you feel like, No curse in review pls. 


	4. Our first Mission

AN: I said this once and I'm going to repeat myself. . . . . . I don't own any of Naruto characters or Harry potter characters. This is a Crossover, what kind? I'm leaving you to guess it cause I will only tell you the next chapter ok?  Read and relaxed.

* * *

Title: Ninja Magic 

Chapter 4: Our first Mission

"He got hit! Sasuke you overdid it!" As they watch the Jounin falls backwards with blood flying everywhere.

If he's a Jounin, he got a trick up his sleeves. Don't worry. –

But you just kill someone! –

* * *

Sasuke ignore the loud blonde, as he watch his teacher fall but to his surprised when Kakashi turns into a log. "Bloody hell, he used another. How the hell he knows I'm here and purposely drop his guard, I totally fall for it!" 

Scratching his head before leaving before the sliver hair teacher finds him. "HEY! Sasuke aren't you going to let me down!" Within a second a shuriken cut the ropes of the trap freeing Naruto and making a big bump.

Next time, warn me. –

* * *

'So, he and Naruto work together to begin with. So are they doing plan B?' Kakashi smirks as he reaches into his weapon bag, as Sakura was running on the ground cause her main goal is to follow Sasuke but she found Kakashi instead. 'There he is. He didn't notice me. Good.' 

She was planning to watch any sudden move from the sliver hair Jounin but………… "Sakura, behind you." She looks behind her and saw Kakashi.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

'Sakura! Don't tell me he got her!' Turning back following the scream was last heard.

* * *

"Ninja fighting lesson number two: Genjutsu (The Hallucination techniques) Pinky fell for that one so easily." He said as he read his book, as the bells that are tied to his belt jingled. 

'Genjutsu? If I'm right, it's a hallucinatory mind-controlling technique. No wonder she fell for it.' Sasuke smirks. "But I wouldn't fall for that one."

"Why don't you say that after you get a bell, Sasuke-kun." The two stared at each other, as Sasuke reaches behind and grabs some shurikens and threw them at Kakashi, who dodges them easily.

"No use in just using normal attacks those are so obvious." The sliver hair Jounin said, but one of the shurikens cuts a rope.

"A trap?" He quickly jumps out of the way from many weapons, which were flying towards him. Kakashi skids on the ground, but then looks behind to see the dark hair boy appeared behind him and gave him a roundhouse kick.

Knowing that failed, Sasuke tries to punch Kakashi but were blocked as the bells jingle. Sasuke smiles as he reaches for the bell, which made Kakashi gasps.

Kakashi jumps back, as Sasuke only touches the bell and when back to their staring contest. "At least I was able to get the feel of the bells."

'What a guy, didn't give me the time to read my Come Come Paradise.' He turned to find his book but it was gone. "Ohh, who would read such as dirty book? This has M18 written all over it."

He turns to see Sasuke sitting on the ground, flapping his book from page to page. "Now I wonder who needs a brain bath? Kakashi or the Hokage?"

* * *

Naruto who woke up, and had just climbed up a tree searching for either Sasuke or Kakashi, but he saw something very appetizing to his stomach. 

"So that's how it looks like behind the logs! Lunch is on that rock!"

A thought came through his mind as he giggles evilly.

* * *

"I'll admit that you're different from those two, but don't mind if you return my book." Sasuke just smile as he flips the page a bit to hard. 'Oh I will return your book, prevent teacher.' 

"If you want it come and get it." He bit the book by his mouth as he performs a number of seals. "Horse. Tiger."

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu." (Blazing fireball.)

Kakashi's eyes were now wide open. "What? That technique isn't something a Genin can't do………… He shouldn't have enough Charka, also my book is in his mouth!"

The black hair boy produces a fireball using the Jounin's book as fuel towards Kakashi, when there were no longer flames he notice that his teacher was no longer there. "Cough, cough. Now I know why smoking is bad."

As he looks around searching for Kakashi, still coughing. 'Where did he go? Behind me? No. Above me? Nope…………… then…………'

"Beneath you." A hand came out from the ground and grabs Sasuke's leg. "Wha?"

"Doton Shinjuusanshu no jutsu (Earth element: Suicidal beheading.) As he been pulled into the ground. "WAH!"

Kakashi somehow got out from the ground and Sasuke was buried into the ground. (Left the head) "Ninja fighting lesson number three: Ninjutsu." Sasuke as a bit piss, as he struggle in his tight prison. "How is it? Can't move? You definitely have surpassed you peers in this area. But they say………… that stakes that point out get driven back into the ground."

As he was about to walk away, he heard a poof sound. He turned around to see an empty coffin. "Another Bunshine? So that boy was testing me."

* * *

Naruto sat behind the memoriam, getting ready to eat the food. "He, he he. All I have to do is eat this, instead of wasting my time in getting the bell." 

Don't you think it's a bit unfair? –

Nope. –

"Hey." This startled Naruto as Kakashi appears on top of the memoriam. "That was a joke and……………"

"Too late."

* * *

Then from far, the alarm rang but no one came. "Where are is he? Never mind, I got two mouse in my trap." He turns to see Naruto struggling while Sakura was out cold. 

"Let me out you…………yo-yo!" On the ground there laid two lunch packs as we can hear their bellies groaning.

"So your stomachs are growling, eh? By the way about the results of this training…………… None of you need to return to the Ninja Academy." This brought joy to Naruto, as Sakura was awake to hear the last sentence. "What, all I did was faint."

She looks around and notices that Sasuke was missing. "Where is Sasuke-kun?"

"You, two should quit being ninjas. As for Sasuke he may have a chance." Kakashi said. "If only he come back here."

"Sensei, I am here." All turn to see Sasuke sitting on the empty tree log, as Naruto was free from the ropes.

"Quit being ninjas? What do you mean? We couldn't even get a bell, why do you have to say we should quit!" Naruto asked from were he sat. "It's because you three are just kids who don't even deserve to become ninja."

"Oh………… Really? Or is it you still angry cause I burn your beloved book?" Kakashi gasps when he saw Sasuke reading his book again. "You all are just kids!"

"Don't yell at Sasuke-kun!"

"Do you think being a ninja is easy? Why do you think we're training by braking up into groups?" Kakashi asked.

"You mean?"

"In other words, the two of you don't understand the answer of this test. Maybe only one half of you."

"The answer?" Naruto asked, the dark hair boy knew the answer all along. "Teamwork." He took the words right out of Kakashi's mouth.

"He want us to cooperate with each other, and all of us attacked him at once we might have gotten a bell at least." Sasuke explained to his team. "Wait, if we do as a team and there's only two bells, one person will have to bite the bullet, there be a group conflict……………"

'Is her brain that empty?'

"In this situation, we select those who can prioritize teamwork before themselves, that was the purpose. But all of you were pathetic. For example, Sakura! Kill Naruto or Sasuke's going to die?" Who grabs Sasuke from behind and pointed his shuriken making Sakura gasps, while Naruto started to panic.

Baka! He's just testing you! – Sasuke scolded.

WHAT! How do you know? –

I just know. –

"This is what you get when someone's taken hostage, you will be facing with a difficult decision and someone will die. In every mission, you are putting your life n the line. Take a look at this, there are numerous names carved into this stone. All these names were praised as heroes in this village."

"Even my second uncle?" Sasuke mumbled, which only his teacher caught. "I like that! But I'm not going to die an useless death!"

"Naruto, they are not normal heroes, they were the once labeled K.I.A. (Kill in Action.)

"In this cenotaph, the names of my best friends were carved in here as well." There were silences between the three of them. "However I'm giving you one more chance, the battle for the bell will much harsher after lunch. Eat lunch only if you are up to the challenge, BUT don't let Naruto eat. It his punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch early. If anyone feed him, the person will immediately fail. I make the rules here! Understand!"

"WHAT!"

"Don't complain, it your fault, blondy."

* * *

Naruto's stomach kept on calling as he watches the two eat their lunch. 

Are you sure your stomach can take it? -

"I'm okay……………" But he's not and Sasuke knew it so he decided to offer his tray to the hungry blonde. "Here."

"Sasuke-kun are you mad! What if Sensei………" Sasuke used his charm on Sakura. "Don't worry, he's not nearby, we are going to get the bells together and his hungry is going to a hell of trouble if it don't feed." Sakura was entrance by the charm, she watch Sasuke giving his tray of half eaten or more like one-forth eaten to Naruto. "Thanks………"

"Don't need to thank me, just eat up." "But what if…………"

Sasuke just shook his head. "My stomach is not the black hole like someone." Once Naruto took a bite of the food, he almost turned green.

'Sasuke's rice balls taste better.'

Sakura also gave him her lunch, making Naruto wish there's a hole to swallow him up.

Once Naruto had swallowed his food, a huge cloud of smoke appears ad dust flies everywhere. "You three!" Naruto and Sakura scream in terror at the sight of their furious teacher. "You three broke the rule, are you prepared fro your punishment?" As he forms a seal, as dark clouds begin to cover the sky and thunder and lightning can be seen. "Any last words."

Sakura was too scared to say anything, while Naruto was shivering in cold sweat.

"You want a three man team right? So the three of us are one. One suffer all suffer." Sasuke said his last words; this made Kakashi stare at them.

"You pass!"

Now Naruto and Sakura are clueless. "Pass? Why?"

"You three are the first. People I had previously were blockheads who just listen to what I said. 'Ninjas need to think beyond the normal.' It means you have to break rule even your friend are called scum. Those who don't take care of their friends are worse them scum.

"He's so cool!"

"If he's that cool, how come he didn't know that the bells weren't there in the first place?" Kakashi was blushing red now. "I've lost them somehow…"

"You lost them!" Sakura yelled, not believing that Kakashi lost the bells. "I had them just now, and poof they vanished."

Sasuke now is rolling in laughter, which made all of them except for Naruto stare at him. "Snow of the pack, smart and cunning. It's disgusting to bite a dog who a pervert." It was a riddle that Sasuke made up, Naruto knew the answer but that leaves both his teacher and his only female teammate blank.

Might as well show it to them, which was a master plan. – Sasuke nodded to Naruto, who just grinned.

Behind the bushes, the very same white wolf waltz out into the open with two bells hanging from its teeth. "The battle for the bells were far over, just that I want to play with you." A cloud of smoke the white wolf was replaced with an owl.

"Alright, training ends here. Tomorrow group seven will start doing missions starting tomorrow!" Kakashi said, thumbs up and all.

"Yes, Sir! YAHOO we pass!"

"I did it! Sasuke we did it!" A very happy Naruto hugged an also happy Sasuke, which made Sakura jealous at the sight.

Tomorrow we are starting our very first mission! – Naruto thought happily

"Are ready for it Sasuke?"

"If you are, so am I!"

* * *

The next day……… 

"Sasuke here, at point B." A radio of a walkie-talkie could be heard.

"Sakura here, I've reach point C" Sakura reported.

"Naruto, reach point A."

"What took you blondy."

"…………"

Before Naruto could answer, the target appears from its hiding place. "AFTER IT!"

But the target seems to hide again; this time team seven had their eyes on it. "Alright it's over there."

"Naruto, I'll flush it out and one of you catch the little critter." Sakura and Naruto nodded as Sasuke vanished from sight more like fade away. "How far is the target?" Their teacher asked through the walkie-talkie. "Five meter or so, Sasuke is going to flush it out from the other side."

"But that's not part of the plan………" Naruto and Sakura just ignore him, as they got ready for Sasuke's signal.

"AAAHHHHHWOOOOOOOO!" A black wolf chased after the target as it got into Naruto's grid. "GOT IT!"

"The ribbon on its left ear? Are you sure that's the target?" Kakashi asked, while Sakura conforms it and at the background Sasuke and Naruto seem to be trying to get the cat under control.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is."

"Good. Lost pet 'Tora' Search mission is completed." Kakashi told them but. "CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION!" He was over powered by all three of his students. (I shouldn't feel pity for his ear. Cause even Sasuke is complaining.)

* * *

Team seven watches the fire country lord's wife, Madam Shijimi, who hugging the poor cat that, was turning blue. 

"All because of that stupid cat." Naruto said scratching his head. "No wonder it runs away."

"If I was that cat, I may just drown myself in the river." Sasuke mumbled. 'Or an Avada Kedavra would be nice.'

"Now, your next mission is……………er? Babysitting an elder's grandson, buying stuff in a neighboring village, and helping with potato digging."

"NO!" Now the three were had cornered the poor Hokage. "I don't want such lame missions!" As both of his teammates nods their head in agreement with the blonde.

'And here I thought the blonde is a blockhead, looks like all of them are one.' Sighed Kakashi.

"You idiots! You are just rookies. Everyone starts off……………"

Sasuke just dose off, not wanting to hear the lecture from their ex-teacher. 'I wish I could used Silencio on him……………no! Respect him!' But Naruto was whining when Kakashi hits him on the head. "Be quite."

"Naruto, it seem that I have to explain to you the why they rank the missions." This not only caught Naruto's but Sasuke's and Sakura's. "Listen, the village everyday receives requests from babysitting to assassination. Each request was written down into different ranks, base on their levels."

"Class A, B, C and D. All ninja were place in different………………" But before he could continue, the Hokage seems to lose his voice. "Hokage-sama?"

"Hokage-sama, you seems to have something in mind! So could you please get on with the mission then your boring lectures, I got them every time Naruto did something." Everyone could see Sasuke coving Naruto's mouth who was struggling in his grabs.

The Hokage only pointed to his throat, and then gave a glare at Sasuke. "Opps, sorry." With a wave of his hand, the Hokage's voice returned to his rightful place.

"Alright, I'll give you three a C rank mission, a bodyguard duty."

'Bodyguard duty?' Sasuke had an uneasy feeling that fell into the pit of his stomach. "Really! Is it a princess?"

The blonde received a gong on the head by Sasuke. "Clam down, I was about to introduces him to you." He looked past them towards the closed door. "You can come in."

Everyone turned to looked at the door in came a very drank old man. "What is this? They're all a bunch of super brats." The old man takes a drink from his bottle before looking at the group again. "Especially the shortest one with the stupid looking face."

Naruto felt insulted, as he was about to kill the old guy, Sasuke quickly grab hold of the blonde by the collar and whispered.

"What's the point of killing the person we're supposed to protect? Now listen before jumping into the well of snakes."

The old guy who's quite drunk told them that he's the bridge construction expert Tazuna and they're supposed to project him until he gets back to his country and complete the bridge. "Alright sir, give us fifteen minutes to pack, we can't screw up a mission like this right blondy-kun?"

Sasuke had sling an arm around Naruto and head lock him. "Don't call me that!"

"Don't call you what? Blondy? Blondy! Blondy!"

"Cut it out!"

* * *

Later at the eastern gates Naruto was really excited because he had never left the village before, Sakura found Naruto very annoying who's busy looking around the area. Sasuke found the area a bit familiar. 

'This is the place where I was found.' "I am I really going to be safe with this brat?" The dark hair boy gave Tazuna a glare, which almost had him wet his pants.

The sliver hair jounin laughs and told Tazuna not to worry, Naruto wanted to kill the builder but caught the look in Sasuke's eyes he knew he don't need to worry so much. "I will became a Hokage one day, then people will acknowledge me."

"I doubt so, even if you become a Hokage I will not acknowledge you." Naruto lose his cool as Kakashi grabs hold of his backpack before he could beat the builder into a pulp. While the sliver hair jounin tired to cool Naruto down, Sasuke's eyes caught the sight of two strange looking cloaks like figures in the trees near them.

'Who are they?'

* * *

"Hmmm………Kakashi-sensei?" 

"Hm?"

"Are there ninjas in the wave country?" Kakashi shook his head. "No, but in most other countries the culture and customs maybe different but if there's a hidden village exist so do ninjas." Then he explained about the many countries that continent the existence of a shinobi village means military power and how they maintain advantages over each other, the then explained that wave was a small country and do not need to received much interference from the larger countries and do not need a shinobi village. He also explains that countries with shinobi villages had five great shinobi countries that are led by five leaders, Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage and Tsuchikage, which Sakura found amazing.

"Oi?" The sliver jounin watches his three students froze. "You guys doubt Hokage-sama didn't you?" Three quickly shook their head as in 'No!'

"But we wouldn't encounter any foreign ninjas in C rank mission, so don't worry so much Sasuke-kun." But it was not the only thing that made him worry it was his actually his foresight, he turned to look at Tazuna noticing that he was hiding something from them.

The rest of the journey was peaceful and quite and they pass by a puddle of water on the ground. Sasuke then stop and stare at the puddle of water, which reflects his mirror image, he used his Kunai as a stick and stir the puddle.

"Sasuke hurry up or we will leave you behind!" Kakashi notice that Sasuke had lifted his Kunai and plunge it down onto the puddle, quickly the dark hair boy backed away from the puddle, which turned crimson red.

Two ninja appear from the puddle, the kunai that Sasuke stabbed injured one the two, they shot out a chain towards the dark hair boy who was pushed a side by Kakashi. The chain wraps around Kakashi who had a shocked look on his face.

"Huh!"

"What's this?"

The chain then cut Kakashi into pieces, which frightens team seven and Tazuna. "One down."

"KAKASHI-SENSIE!"

The two ninja then appear behind Naruto, who was frozen with fear and was unable to do anything. "Two down." Sasuke quickly turned around to see the two unknown ninjas surrounding the blonde boy.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO LAY A FINGER ON NARUTO!"

Sasuke quickly took out another Kunai and a shuriken, as it pins the chains to a tree. "Stuck."

The dark hair boy landed on top of their arms; using them as a supporter he gave each of them a kick in the face. Naruto was amazed by Sasuke's performance, but before they could release the chain………

"Petrificus Totalus!" One of the ninja was unable to move as he falls to the ground, but the other was lucky cause he escaped before the dark hair boy could use his voodoo on him. To get his revenge on the Uchiha, he went after the blonde boy who's behind giving him a scratch, but before he could go after Tazuna.

He found himself headlock by Kakashi.

"Kakashi-Sensei! He's alive!" But Sasuke thought he a show off and also arrived at the last minute. "Then that was." Naruto turned to see just some cut out pieces of a log.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, for not attempting to save you, I got you injured but I didn't expected you to freeze like that." Kakashi then walked towards Sasuke who now sitting on the frozen ninja. "Good job Sasuke."

'I couldn't do anything………yet Sasuke, had his first real battle………Aren't he frighten?' Naruto was still shaking after what had happen.

"Are you alright?" The dark hair boy was checking all over the blonde for any injures. "You are such a chicken! What have I been teaching you? ROCKS!" This made Naruto a bit angry and was about to fight the dark hair boy………...……

"Naruto."

"What is it!"

"Their claws were soaked in poison, they have to open your wound to release the poison into your blood stream." While Kakashi ties up the two ninja and getting information from them, Sasuke was worried on how to get the poison out.

"They seem to be hidden mist Chuunins. They are known to continues fighting to their last breath."

"You boy, how do you see thought our attack, how is that possible." Sasuke just press a finger on his lip and saying a loud 'It's a secret.'

"To my theory, in such a sunny day when it hasn't rained for day, how can there be a puddle of water." This time Tazuna asked Kakashi why he let the children fight.

"I can finish them off within seconds, but I want to see whose their target." Looking at the builder, who looks confuse at the moment. " I want to see if you're their target or is it us."

Sasuke decided to step in. "There is something your not telling us, I thought we are only simply going to protect you from thieves or gangs, but ninjas! That was supposed to be in the B rank mission!"

"Thank you Sasuke. Our original request was from simple to protect you until you completed the bridge and now we are operating outside our duties." Explained the sliver hair jounins.

"So we are not ready for this mission………we should quit, we need to get medicine for Naruto." Sakura requested, even Kakashi agrees with the pink hair girl.

Unknown to them Naruto took out a kunai and stabs himself in the hand. "Naruto why are you doing this?" Sakura asked the blonde boy who just kept quite, thinking of all the training he did to become stronger and silently swore on the pain of his left hand never need to be save or run away again.

"Blondy!" The Uchiha hit Naruto in the head for been so stupid. "I know you're brave to remove the poison yourself, but if you die of blood loss what am I going to do!" The dark hair boy quickly took out a white cloth (must be one of his arm supporter) and started to clean the wound, the demon vessel wanted to panic but Sasuke wasn't giving him time.

There's still poison in your blood stream, I'm going to suck them up……… - Everyone watches as Sasuke started to suck up the leftover poison. –How do you know? –

I may not be a doctor or nurse, but I can tell by the surrounding of your wound, my blondy. –

Stop call me that! –

After spitting out the leftovers, he started to bandage the wound but he notice that the wound had healed. 'I need to wash my mouth!'

* * *

"YOU FAIL!" 

A short looking guy pointed at the guy sitting on a comfy looking sofa. "I paid good money to you guys because I heard you were a very strong formal ninja. The ninja with a huge sword swing his cleaver towards the short guy. "Quit your whining." Whose now shaking like a leaf.

"I will use my head slicing cleaver to kill them personally." The ninja said lazily. "Are……… you sure…………There be no………P………problem? They seem to hire a skilled ninjas and the demon brothers seem to fail. This is not an easy task."

"Who do you think I am?" Still with the lazy tone. "They call me the devil of the hidden mist, Momochi Zabuza for a reason."

* * *

TBC

PLS REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. Zabuza

AN: I said this once and I'm going to repeat myself. . . . . . I don't own any of Naruto characters or Harry potter characters. This is a Crossover, what kind? I'm leaving you to guess it cause I will only tell you the next chapter ok?  Read and relaxed.

* * *

Title: Ninja Magic

Chapter 5: Zabuza.

* * *

"Who do you think I am?" Still with the lazy tone. "They call me the devil of the hidden mist, Momochi Zabuza for a reason."

* * *

In a misty environment, the team seven were riding a boat although it has a motor but a man has rowed it.

"This mist is thick, I can hardly see my hand…………" Sasuke mumbled. Naruto was seated in front of the boat while Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were seated behind him along with Tazuna.

The man rowing the boat told them that they should be able to see the bridge which were build at the end of the Wave country, the blonde boy strain his eyes as the thick mist started to clear as they could see the bridge………………make that a HUGE bridge.

"It's huge!"

"Wow, is this for real!" Sasuke asked particular no one as he took out his glasses to have a better view. "Hey! Be quite you two. Why do you think we have mist as our cover and not using the motor?" The boat glides through the silence water. "We be in danger if they find us."

Sasuke and Naruto cover each other's mouth in order to shut the other.

/ That's right, someone is after Tazuna-san. How could I forget//

/ I'm in the same boat as you are blondy, but I'm surprised. /

"Tazuna-san there's something I want to ask you? Who is after you?" Kakashi asked the older man who just sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you, there's this very dangerous man his name is Gatou, I think you heard of him before."

The sliver hair Jounin's eye widen at the name. "Gatou?"

"As in the Gatou Company?" Now this question came from Naruto's mouth. "One of the top few riches people in the world?" Tazuna nodded. "On the surface he seem to be running a large legitimate company, but he had hired thugs and some ninjas to conduce his illegal trades as in drugs and ect. He also uses them to intimidate competitions and nations. Overall, he a very nasty businessman." Sasuke felt his blood ran cold, he felt a Déjà vu in this story. "It was a year ago, that he set his eyes on the wave country. He use violent means through his financial which is how quickly he took over our country's shipping industries……………………"

The dark hair boy can't stand to hear anymore, he tried to drown the story as he looked at himself in the water's reflection. 'This man reminds me of a certain Malfoy.'

He stares at his reflection, an image of a masked devil with a huge cleaver and a masked hunter Nin in the water. Sasuke quickly shook his head to clear the images that was in his head. 'Not another future sight.'

"I see, since you're involved in the construction of the bridge, you became a threat to Gatou…………" A quick thinker Sakura had summaries the whole story. "So those ninjas were hired by Gatou…………" Naruto mumbled, while Sasuke just stared at the water.

"Since Wave Country is super poor, thanks you him. I couldn't afford the expensive of a B rank mission. I think you should quit when you reach the shore, I'll be definitely be killed." The four of them gave him a worried look.

"Don't worry, the only one effect by this is my cute eight- years old grandson who will just cry all day and my daughter will just live a sad, sad life, hating leaf village ninjas forever and ever!"

'This is another way to get us to protect your butt……………very sly.' Their teacher just scratches his forehead protector and told them they have no choice but to continue the mission, but behind their back Tazuna made a 'Victory' sign. 'I win.'

Very soon they reach the shore, as they have to escort Tazuna home to safety but Kakashi has thoughts that the next attack will be in Jounin level.

The team seven were walking along a path, as Sasuke walked up to Naruto's side. –Hey what with the gloomy face? -

/ You were hogging the spotlight, just now……… /

/ Hey! I'm just doing it for your safety; you love to make me worry. You know that//

/ Hmf. Whatever……… /

Naruto then hear something rustling in the bushes, as he was about to throw his Kunai. "Naruto please don't anyhow throw your Kunai, beside it could be a rat." Kakashi stopped the blonde from throwing his weapon dangerous around blindly.

/ If you keep that up, your going to get someone hurt. /

But the two Genins saw a shadow and both threw their kunai towards it. "What are you doing!" The pink hair girl had bopped the blonde on the head, leaving Sasuke unharms. "I swear someone is trying to sneak up on us! Even Sasuke-kun threw his, why didn't you hit him too."

Sakura blushed at first then she raged. "Yeah, right. Give it a break, geez." While the two were fighting, the sliver hair Jounin had went to investigate what was behind the bushes to find a white bunny paralyzed with fear. "Naruto! Look what have you done!" Naruto just mumble 'a bunny!' frozen at his sport, Sasuke picked up the petrified bunny petting it trying to calm the animal. 'A snowshoe rabbit? Did they usually changes colors according to the amount of sunlight? It should be brown by now, unless it was kept in a cage and used as a replacement.' The dark hair boy notices his teacher had the same thought in his mind, cause Sasuke started to feel a little uncomfortable about the environment.

'Danger!'

Now Naruto was pleading apologies to the frozen bunny, while in the trees Zabuza recognized their sliver hair teacher as the leaf's copy ninja, sharingan Kakashi.

"No wonder the Demon brothers didn't stand a chance………" He said quietly as he grabs hold of his huge cleaver and grinned.

"GET DOWN!"

Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna lay flat on the floor, Sasuke jumped on top of Naruto who then dropped the bunny. The cleaver misses them as it got sucked in a tree.

The sliver hair Jounin looks up to see a man standing on the cleaver's handle, Kakashi somehow knew this guy as the missing-nin. Naruto was excited and was ready to attack, Sasuke eyes widen at the sight of the cleaver's blade. 'The devil.' Worried that the blonde might get himself killed in the process he was about to give Naruto a headache…………

"Stay back, all of you are going to be in the way. This guy is very different compare to the previous ninjas." Kakashi started to lift his headband from his left eye.

"It's such an honor to finally get the chance to meet the famous Sharingan Kakashi." Sasuke eyes widen at what he was hearing.

'No, I thought I was the only one who survived the disaster, except for my insane brother.' Everyone were tense as they watches the staring contest between their teacher and the missing Nin.

'Huh? Sharingan? Where did I hear that before?' Naruto wonder where he hear it…………

'What are they talking about?'

* * *

"Guys! Get into defensive formation, protect Tazuna-san at all cost." Their sliver hair teacher still had his hand over his forehead protector. "But, Kakashi-sensei…………"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Sasuke took a step back cause he had never seen his teacher this angry, maybe in his previous life. "Sorry Sasuke-kun, but that is my request as a team-mate."

The sliver hair Jounin lifted his headband to reveal a red eye with three yin-yang shapes like dots across a vertical scar on his skin. "I remember now where I seen them be……………" The blonde vessel felt a cold shiver running down his spine.

/ NARUTO//

/ Sorry, it slipped my mouth./ The apologizing blonde vessel winces as the volume, as it keeps ringing in his head.

/ Next time I'm going to scotch tape that mouth of your. /

/ Scotch tape? What's that/ Naruto only heard a sigh as his only reply……….

"So you finally reveled the Sharingan, I'm so honored." But Sakura was still lost in their words, decided to get some answers.

"Sharingan, Sharingan! What the hell is that?" Sakura busted out, Naruto explained to her that it's a type of Doujutsu, that it an ability in their eyes and were able to see through any genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu also subsequently counteract them. He also told her that Sharingan is not any type of Doujutsu.

"You are smart of a punk, but that's not all it's also amazing for its ability to read your opponent's techniques and copying." Zabuza enclosed, as the environment began to mist up.

"I was once a member of the Hidden Mist's assassination squad, we each kept a handbook it also included info on you sliver head as the man who has copied over one thousand jutsus. 'Copy ninja Kakashi.'

Sasuke watches as two of his team members were admiring their teacher, he was curious on how he got the sharingan although it's a very special ability not many of the Uchiha clan possess it, not even me.

"I think we have wasted enough time, I want to get this over and done with." He crouches down. "I have a job to finish, and that old man is my target." Tazuna's glass drooped down to the bridge of his nose with fear, as team seven quickly surround the old man.

"If you want Tazuna-san, it over my dead body." Zabuza smirk at the sliver hair Jounin, he pulls out his cleaver with ease as he vanished and reappears on top of the river. "Over there!"

"On top of the water?" Sakura said with surprised, but Sasuke and Naruto felt a very high amount of chakra coming from the missing Nin and began to feel very unease.

"Ninpou: Hidden Mist no Jutsu." As he disappeared within the mist, Naruto sighed in relived but notices Sasuke's nervous look. "Something the matter?" The blonde whispered, but the dark hair boy shook his head and move a bit inner. "Although he vanished, I can feel that he's very close by…………"

"Don't worry, I'm definitely his first target." Kakashi told them, but his didn't ease them at all. "Who is that guy anyway?"

"Momochi Zabuza, he previously was a member of the hidden mist assassination squad, he was known for his expert in the art of silent killing."

"Sensei, do you want us to be more terrified of him or be petrified as a stone?" The sliver hair jounin just glared at Sasuke who gave him a nervous smile. "Sorry………"

"If we fail his mission, a grave a waits us."

"Ohhh, I feel so much better now." Naruto said sarcastically only receiving a glare from their sliver hair teacher.

* * *

Then Naruto pointed out that the mist is getting thicker, Sakura watches their teacher disappears from their view. The dark hair boy felt his stomach did a flipped as he move backwards.

"Eight choices." The voice of Zabuza can be heard as he lists out the eight choices, which happens to be the eight critical areas in the body. "Now, which critical spot do you think I'll strike?"

Kakashi releases his chakra and dispels some of the mist, which nearly blew his three students and Tazuna away. 'This Ki…………Why do I feel like I'm at the graveyard again………' Sasuke was shaking as the atmosphere made him think back the time of the cup incident, his grip of his Kunai tightly and took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down.

"Sasuke. Don't worry; I'll protect you guys even if it means sacrificing myself. I wouldn't let my comrades die." The young Uchiha was surprised that his teacher will go such length just to protect them.

"We'll see about that!" Then Zabuza appears in front of Tazuna and behind the genins. "You've lost." Kakashi turns around and activates his sharingan but before he was able to get there in time, Naruto had sticks his Kunai into Zabuza's gut.

To his surprised instead of blood dripping, it turns out to be water, the blonde was too stun to do anything when the real Zabuza appeared and lift up his cleave.

"Naruto watch out!"

"DIE!"

Before the cleaver's blade could reach Naruto, Sasuke had pushed him a side as it cut him into half instead.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed at the sight of it, while both Kakashi and Naruto were frozen, but they didn't expect the split into half Uchiha turned into water.

"Water Clone no Jutsu?" Then he just realized that Sasuke had somehow been able to do the jutsu as a deco. He then felt the coldness of a Kunai near to his throat, Sasuke was heavily breathing. "Don't move."

Sasuke had somehow been able to copy the Jutsu, but it took out a lot of Charka out of him. "Or I'll kill before you even can say quidditch."

* * *

Both Naruto and Sakura were impress even Kakashi but the sliver hair Jounin knew that Sasuke somehow was terrible tired.

"Sasuke, you're such a daredevil!"

But a small laugh brought all their victory crashing down. "Kill me? Is that so?" Sasuke drew the Kunai closer to his throat that it drew a little blood. "You can't kill me a little maggot like you? Can't even slow me down." He laughed again. "I'm quite impressive of blondy and blacky over here, you were able to make a water clone and you purposely push the blondy away so your clone will be able to take the attack, and watch me in the mist."

'Actually, I turn myself invisible…………'

"But nice try, I'm that easily get caught by a maggot like you." Another Zabuza appears behind Sasuke as the one in front of him turn into water. 'Shit! Another clone!' As the mist missing Nin took a big swing at Sasuke who then ducked and misses, then pin his cleaver onto the ground using it as support. He was about to kick the Uchiha when Kakashi stood in the way and end up kicking both Kakashi and Sasuke as they when flying.

Zabuza grabs his cleaver and rushes to attack but somehow one of them thrown makibishi (small throwing spikes) on the ground.

"Fools." Before he dived into the water. "Sasuke! Kakashi!"

When both Kakashi and Sasuke surface the water, they both noted that it's heavy. "Why is the water this heavy?" Sasuke asked struggling to stay up right, before the sliver wet hair teacher could reply, a bubble of water captured both of them.

'Damn, hiding in the water is a bad idea………' Then he looked at Sasuke who was knocking the unbreakable prison. 'Not only that I dragged him into this………'

"Ha! Now I have you two in my inescapable water prison! But I will finish both of you later." He turned to look at the two left over Genins. "I want to get rid of them and the old man first."

Kakashi saw Sasuke in rage, as he kept knocking the prison and saying not to touch Naruto on even a hair. 'Is he and Naruto an item? I wonder?'

"Water Clone no jutsu." As he creates a water clone with only one hand, the clone laughs and insulted the genins, saying that a real ninja is someone who had survived a numerous brushes with death or even met death then will be good enough to be listed in his handbook. (--'' Do he even have a hand book?)

"But maggots like you………" He did a one had jutsu as the mist started to thicken. "Don't fit the subject!"

The vanishing trick scares Naruto, but it was too late when a foot kicks him in the face untying his headband, as it was step on. "You are just a bunch of kid who don't know their places."

"Naruto!"

"Blondy! Why you big water buffalo!" Sasuke wanted to tear the missing Nin apart if only Kakashi didn't had a death grab on him. "Don't move your charka is somehow too low." Whisper the sliver hair jounin.

"Hey, flee with Tazuna-san now! You have no chance against him! As long as I'm trapped in this water prison he can't move and the water clone can't go very far from his real body."

Sakura thought if they run away, Zabuza would find them later and kill them, that the choice had disappeared the moment Kakashi and Sasuke were caught. She also thought that in their defensive position guarding against Zabuza was clearly impossible. So the only survival is to save Kakashi and Sasuke.

Then Sasuke inside the prison, decided to attack Zabuza's only hand broke free from his teacher's grab. "Even capture you are so naïve." The mist missing Nin grabs him around the neck and threw him back to Kakashi.

"Sasuke!" Naruto was thinking of escaping but his bandage left hand reminds him the vow he oath not to run away, swiftly getting up and runs head on towards the clone.

"Idiot! Don't!"

His words were unheard, as he gets knocked back, but not empty handed. "What the hell are you thinking? Charging recklessly by yourself? Sasuke can't even in that water prison." Naruto had blocked her off as he tied his headband on.

/ Sasuke, I got a plan but I need you here……… /

/ Don't worry; I'll be here just spill the beans. Don't let Sakura know yet I want to give her the surprise of her life. /

* * *

Kakashi was still yelling at them to run away, unknown that his company in the prison was smiling all this time. "What are you waiting for? The moment I'm trapped the fight is already over! Remember out mission is to protect Tazuna-san! Have you forgotten it!"

Naruto turned to look at Tazuna who lowed his straw hat. "Well, I got myself into this mess and you guys too. So give it your best shot!"

Zabuza laughs and asked them how long are they going to keep playing ninja, he also told them that his hands were already dyed red at their age.

"Devil………Zabuza………" Sasuke whispered. "So you heard of me?" The dark hair Uchiha just shook his head and told him that he read in books about him and the hidden mist village was often called blood mist village, and about a final test in order to become a ninja……………

"So you even know about the graduation exam maggot………" Sasuke just glared at him. "What about the graduation exam?"

"That is involved fighting to the death between students and friends, they are force to change after the previous year when an evil appeared. A boy, not even a ninja killed over a hundred of students that year." A flashback of many nightmares he had in his previous life, many lifeless bodies lying around and…………blood…………

"But it sure was fun doing it." This sent shiver running down everyone's spine the he knocks down Sakura by elbowing her in the stomach and steps on her. "Why you! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" There lot copies of Naruto surrounding Zabuza who then kick Sakura in the gut tell her that she's very useless, that she only knows how to scream.

The clones converge on the missing mist nin but he was able to knock them all back, Naruto then digs into his bag pack and threw out a large folded shuriken as it pin itself in front of them.

"HA, hahahahahahaha! What is that thing going to do to me? It's just a useless junk!" He was about to grab the folded shuriken when a huge black wolf snatches from him. 'Where that wolf came from?'

Kakashi's eyes widen as he recognizes the wolf. "But if he's here, then you………" The Sasuke who's with him transform into a white owl, which cocked its head a hooted.

The black wolf just stares with a bored look on its face at the clone, with the folded shuriken in its mouth. "So whose the fool now? Sasuke do your stuff!" In a puff of smoke, Sasuke just grinned and announces Fuuma Shuriken Shadow Windmill as he threw it but he wasn't aiming at the clone, it was Zabuza.

"Now I see, your aiming at the real me, but……………" Zabuza caught the flying shuriken windmill in his left hand. "You are too naïve."

Then he was surprised when he notices the second shuriken windmill that hides in the shadow of the first one that he caught, Sakura was also surprised. As both Naruto and Sasuke watches intense as the missing Nin jumps up and the shuriken missed.

"Still……………You need more than that to defeat me."

Although Sakura had a shocked looked on her face, Sasuke had a big smile instate. 'You seen nothing yet.'

To everyone's (except for Sasuke) surprised that the shuriken turns into Naruto who then threw a Kunai at Zabuza. "I got you now!"

The Kunai that Naruto had thrown was aiming for his arm, which force Zabuza to release his hold on Kakashi and Sasuke's owl, as it misses the arm but it did destroy the water clone. The kunai had cuts Zabuza's face near the eye which made his angry.

'You little maggot.'

-Naruto! Watch out! –

Zabuza turns around with rage, using the large Shuriken, catching Naruto in mid fall. "You little brat!"

But was stopped by their very wet and angry teacher, whose now free and Naruto made a big splash into the river.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Sasuke release the air in his lungs that he held sub-consciously. "Naruto, that's brilliant of you. You guys have improved……………"

/ What? All Sakura did was stand there and cheer and scream like a little girl//

/ Sasuke………She is a girl. /

/ Okay, like a banshee. /

* * *

"I didn't used the shuriken to attack Zabuza, my aim was to free Kakashi-sensei. I transform when I used the shadow clones as a distraction to hide my transformation, my clone purposely threw the shuriken as it impaled to the ground, waiting for Sasuke to make his appears and the rest you know."

Sasuke just grinned. "At least you put my teaching to good use after all." As Hedwig landed on his shoulder and cooed. "And save my beauty."

Sakura was impressive of their teamwork, but she wonders when did Sasuke place a replacement technical with his Owl.

"I just got distracted and accident lost all control when I release your prison……………" Zabuza began.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, you didn't release it, and you were force to." The missing mist Nin tenses slightly when Kakashi pointed out his mistake, this made the sliver hair Jounin grinned beneath his mask.

"But I won't fall for the same jutsu twice, so what will you do?" They started a staring contest between each other. 'What are you going to do, Zabuza?'

While the two Jounins were competing, Sasuke and Sakura were at Tazuna's side to project him, if anything happens. "Sakura, stay forces."

As the contest continues, it seems Zabuza had lost with a twitch of an eye, as he folds the shuriken and force it down toward the sliver hair Jounin. Who then was able to push it away as it flunk into the sky lost forever.

/ O Man! My Shuriken, my hand made shuriken! There goes my 300-yen of mental and five years of hard work………… /

The two jumps back as a signal of the starting battle. Zabuza decided to use a complicated justu with a lot of hand seals, while Kakashi has activated his sharingan.

'O-ushi, saru, usagi, nexumi, ousu-buta, tori, o-ushi, uma, tori…………………………….' And it goes down the line……………(Okay, you get the picture.) Sasuke watches the complicated justu as he secretly copied them perfectly and thinking of teaching Naruto later.

They end at the tori as the space between them, raised two water dragons from the river. "Water element, Suiryuudan no jutsu!" The two water dragons' battled each other biting each other, causing a tide wave as the waves brought Naruto on land, while Tazuna, Sakura and Sasuke where splash by the waves.

Although the waves brought Naruto back on land, his landing pad happens to be Sasuke.

/ Naruto do you know that you're heavy//

/ Are you saying I'm fat//

/ No, I think it's your bag was the one, which puts on weight. /

* * *

The water dragons kept on fight, trying to bring the other down, while underneath the waterfall display, Kakashi was using a kunai to block Zabuza's huge cleaver as the wheeling in Zabuza's head were turning and spinning thinking that it was strange for the sliver hair Jounin to use the jutsu. The two jumps back again, Zabuza starts another jutsu but this time Kakashi was doing it the same time. 'It he reading my mind? No! That is not possible.'

* * *

"Hum?" Sasuke turns around just to meet air. 'I thought I felt something………'

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" "Nothing, its nothing Sakura-san."

* * *

Both Kakashi and Zabuza were doing the exact same things at the same time. (Reminds me of monkey see, monkey do.)

"The same movement at the same time." Tazuna mumbled to himself. "That the power of the sharingan, its like a copy cat." Sakura had a question mark on her head; Sasuke was a bit annoyed that the pink hair girl was supposed to be the cleverest among the students in his class.

"Okay, try this riddle I read once. In a boat there were ten cats, one cat jumps from the boat how many cats are there left?" Sakura straight away answered nine but Naruto answered none.

"I tell you the answer after this." Returning his eyes to the fight that was in front of them, where their teacher was finishing Zabuza's thoughts. (Only Sasuke could hear their thoughts.)

"Water element, Suiryuudan no jutsu!"

Water circled around Kakashi, which turns into a huge water cannon toward Zabuza. 'Impossible! I was doing that jutsu…………" Water came rushing toward the land and was hit hard on a tree. 'Yet, I can't keep up!' Then pain came as four kunais pins him to the tree. "AHG!"

Kakashi appears on the tree brunch above the pinned Zabuza and whisper that it's over. As the water retreats back into river, Zabuza asked the sliver hair jounin if he could see the future and his answer was a yes and he was going to die."

* * *

Before Kakashi could kill Zabuza, needles pursed the missing Nin. Sasuke quickly look around to find the person who threw the needles which kills the missing Nin in a second, while they have date a kill with Zabuza. His eyes found a masked boy standing a few meters away from Kakashi. 'A hunter-nin?'

Sasuke slowly approaches to the unmoved body, while his teacher checks the body and announces that he's dead.

"Thank you, I've been searching for an opportunity to kill Zabuza for quite sometime." The masked boy bowed.

"Aren't you a hunter-nin from hidden mist village?" The masked boy told Sasuke that he was impressed that he knew what is a hunter-nin at that age. "A hunter-nin?"

"Naruto, a hunter-nin tracks down and assassinates missing ninjas who have betrayed their native village and fled, to prevent the secrets of the village from getting out." Sakura explained to the blonde also scolded him for not studying.

"By his voice and his height, he's not much older then all of us." Sasuke mumbled to his team, Naruto was really upset that a kid as old as them killed the missing-nin making them look stupid. The hunter-nin came down and carried the body of Zabuza and told then that he was going to disposal it and vanished as Kakashi pulls his headband over his sharingan eye.

/ Why that//

/ Naruto, its no use crying over spill milk, so get over with it. /The blonde was about to protest when their teacher collapses to the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

TBC

* * *

Good? Bad? Whatever, just spill it...

To all readers! I'll will not be writing the fanfiction for awhile... I'm in my second year of collage of the ARTs... and lets just say that project have no limt... ha ha... don't worry. I still have all the stories in my head, so I will be typing them out when I got the time... So .. See ya, all. I will be free at the Dec holidays...


	6. There’s a hero in every one of us

AN: I said this once and I'm going to repeat myself. . . . . . I don't own any of Naruto characters or Harry potter characters. This is a Crossover, what kind? I'm leaving you to guess it cause I will only tell you the next chapter ok?  Read and relaxed.

TO ALL READERS: I'm very sorry that I didn't update for quite sometimes, I'm in collage as project pouring over you like a waterfall. Pls forgive me… I'm still a student after all

* * *

Title: Ninja Magic

Chapter 6: There's a hero in every one of us.

* * *

-Why that!-

-Naruto, its no use crying over spill milk, so get over with it. – The blonde was about to protest when their teacher collapses to the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke quickly rushed towards their fallen teacher. "Is he alright?" The dark hair boy nodded his head as he and Naruto carried their fallen teacher. "He's alright, just used up all his Chakra. We should continued their way towards Tazuna's house."

* * *

Later Kakashi woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar room, and remember what took place a few hours before. 'I over use the Sharingan…………'

"Are you alright Sensei?" A woman asked as she comes by. 'Have to be Tazuna's daughter………'

"I'm alright, but I can barely move my body for at least a week" Sitting up as pain shot up and down his aching body. "Ow………"

"I think you should stay still for a while or do you need me to do my voodoo on you then you can keep still. Sensei?" Both of them turned to the door to see a grinning Sasuke sitting across him with his Magic Spells: Volume 6 in hand.

"No need, if you use your voodoo I maybe out for weeks." Sasuke just gave his teacher a look. "I wish, so you can get a better faster, but I think we have questions." Kakashi just lay down, while Sasuke announced.

"Really, he's awake."

"If I used my voodoo, he may sleep until next week." Naruto just laughed at Sasuke's plan in putting their teacher into recovering stage. "That's not good, who is going to teach us new things? You?"

"Why not?"

-All you know is drill books into my head. - The dark hair boy mentally sticks his tongue out. "Will you two stop it, the sharingan is incredible, but looks like it puts too much stress on the body I'm guessing you have to think twice before using it." Sakura summaries.

-Is that why you seldom used it? –

-Nope, I just don't feel like using it…………… -

-………………………………… -

"But you managed to defeat a very strong opponent this time, we should be safe for a while." Sakura asked her teacher about the kid with the mask. "That mask is worn by hunter-nin anbu team of the hidden mist."

"Hunter-nin Anbu Team?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke grooming Hedwig who nodded, and silence Naruto by putting a finger to his lips. "They're also known as 'erasers', their duty is to hunt down and 'erase' any missing-nins. A ninja's body might contain secrets of the village's ninjutsu."

"For example, if I die the secrets of the sharingan could be revealed by examining my dead body………… You already know this Sasuke, Naruto why are you listening to it again…………"

"Huh? You mean we don't need to be here to listen to your lectures?"

BONK!

"Ow…………" "Shut up and listen blondy." Sasuke had rambled his elbow onto Naruto's head. 'But why am I having an uneasy feeling.' Then as if a light bulb just lilted up. 'Aren't hunter-nins usually dispose the body on the spot, but that kid, he took the body away………… He could have just taken the head as proof…………and the weapons he used………'

"I think you're on the right track Sasuke………" Both Sakura and Naruto looked at the deep in thought boy. "Speak out your thoughts, I love to hear it."

"All I can say is that Zabuza very much alive." As the words came out from his mouth, both the blonde and Tazuna gasp. "The weapon he used are needles……… throwing needles, if I'm right they have low probability of killing and needs to hit vital organ, this were used in acupuncture therapy…………Eow, that got to hurt………" The dark hair boy then cups his bottoms. "Why they still hurt?"

"What do you think! It's not my fault, some creepy girls chased me into the Hunter-nins' meeting room and I got poke by a few needles in the mean time. You were there but wasn't doing anything except read that M18 book…………" Still hiding his bottoms by leaning against the wall. "So to summary all of them, leaving my history behind, that hunter-nin's motive was to save him and he still breathing and kicking out there…………"

"So that means we have to get ready if he comes back!" Naruto replied and was shaking with excitement. "Sensei, how are we going to be prepared, when you can barely move?" This hit a tickle bone in Kakashi who then started laughing before telling them that he will be train them, this made Sakura upset and told the sliver hair teacher that their enemy is a ninja that was giving him a hard time even with his sharingan.

"Sakura, who save me when I was helpless? You guys are improving within a short time, especially Naruto………" Naruto was beaming with happiness, while Sasuke was inwardly proud of his teammate. "I can't wait, it'll be fun!"

"NO it won't." This made everyone turned to see a little kid walked in.

"Since when a kid came in?" Naruto asked.

"Blondy, don't………He's already hurt." Naruto gave the dark hair boy a look before looking back at the kid. "Oh, Inari! Where were you?"

But Inari stood his ground. "You all going to die, there's no way you would win against Gatou." Naruto when into his hokage speech as Inari told them there's no such thing as heroes, the vessel got mad with Sasuke and Sakura holding him back, but Inari had already ran to his room. "Sorry about that………"

* * *

"That brat………when I get my hands on him………" Naruto grumble breath his breath with Sasuke trailing behind him. "Cool it Blondy, he's just a kid."

"But he needs to be taught a lesson………" But their conversations were cut off when they heard sobbing from a room. "He's crying? But why?" Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hand, as they turned invisible and sneaked into his room.

They got closer to find Inari crying over a picture of a man.

-Who is that guy? -

-By the looks of it, it could be his father……… Something must have happen between his father and Gatou. – Naruto had a sad look but he felt the comfort from Sasuke who's now hugging him.

–Shh… Naruto, let leave the poor boy to his sorrows, I will confront him later. –

* * *

Later that day, they found themselves in the forest with Kakashi on crutches. "Okay! We will commence the training now."

Everyone was up and ready to go, but Kakashi lecture about Chakra the basics source of energy used by ninjas, both Naruto and Sasuke somehow notice that his lecture is not at them but at Sakura.

-I'm going to sleep, if he goes through that lecture again…………Sasuke? –

- ………Zzz……… Snore ……Zzzzzzz…… -

"ARE YOU TWO PAYING ATTENTION!" This woke the only two genins of the group, by their only female teammate. "Iruka sensei does have interesting students."

"Nar, we both knew this a long time ago. Just that if we have another of your lecture, I think we are going to knock ourselves to dreamland……………Like Sasuke here…………" The blonde pointed to the dark hair member who somehow remains sleeping, standing up. "Yes you may know but you guys are not releasing the chakra properly."

He then notice the bored look on the two boys' face, so he decided to skip to the training. "Okay, you two win I'll go to the main training. We are going to climb trees, without our hands………"

"WHAT?"

'I knew it………'

'To let Kakashi-Sensei chose the training…………'

"How are we going to do it?" Sakura asked with a sarcastic face. "Watch and learn." They watch Kakashi demo walking up the tree with his crutches and hangs upside down. "This is what you are required to do. Gather chakra to your feet and attach your feet onto the tree." But he was cut off. "Wait a minute! How is mastery of tree climbing is going to make us any stronger?" Asked the only female of the ground.

" I was coming to that, the purpose of this training is to teach you how to focus the proper amount of chakra into the area, this can be difficult even for an experienced ninja." Kakashi explained.

"The sole of the foot is the most difficult part of the human body for one to channel his chakra, but once you have master this skill you should be able to learn any jutsu. Second it's to properly control your chakra released, a ninja usually have his chakra training through battles that makes the control even more difficult……………"

He then threw three Kunai at their feet, telling them to mark how high they can climb, since they won't be able to do it at first and suggests getting some momentum and run up the tree.

-This so easy. – He was about to run up the tree, when Sasuke open his mental link.

-Naruto, let pretend we can't do it so we can do our real training. Kakashi had something plan for us. –

-Okay, by the way how do you know? – Naruto's answer was a smirk from Sasuke. –I don't read people's mine for no reason. –

Naruto only took a couple of steps and fall onto his back. "Ow………" Sasuke was halfway up when he started to lose his footing. "Huh? WAA!"

BOK!

The dark hair boy landed on his head, as he remember the first time he did this is when he found that it's very difficult to maintain the right level of chakra. Right now he and Naruto were faking it.

The sliver hair teacher notices this, inside he was a bit angry with the two but he knew that they did that on purpose. 'Maybe I should have told those two to do the water training instead…………'

"This is pretty easy!" Sakura sat on a branch showing how much she had climb in one shot; this surprised both Sasuke and Naruto. "Sakura-chan!"

"Looks like the best among them at chakra control is Sakura, but you are not as good as the two down there." The pink hair girl gave her teacher a confused look. "Huh?"

"WOW! Sakura you climbed that high! On first try!" Naruto compliments her; Sasuke was a bit pissed off as he crossed his arms and huf. 'Sasuke? You are mad at me right?'

Unknown to them Inari has been watching, as he left saying that it was a waste of time………

"Okay. Naruto, Sasuke I know what you two are planning so do a quick one and wipe the smile off the girl's face." Kakashi yelled at them. "This times no more pretending! I wanted to teach you two jokers something new! What have I been teaching you for the past six years? Nuts?"

-That's my line………… - Sasuke glare at the sliver hair, he side glare at Naruto who nodded. "Last one up there will be the dope of the day." Naruto challenged Sasuke who grinned as they started walking up the tree. "Oh, really I thought you were the one label as the dope or the joker?"

"Yeah, I heard rumors that you are the magician prank." Naruto replied as they began to walk faster up the tree. "I'm tired of rumors starting, I'm sick of being followed, I'm tired of people lying. Saying what they want about me. Why can't they back up off me, why can't they let me live…………………" As they disappear into the tree with Sasuke singing at the background.

Sakura mouth open like fish as she watches both her teammates ran or waltzed up the tree, she turned to Kakashi for answers. "I was their tutor for about six years, so they had heard of my lectures to many times." Then they a loud boom as both Sasuke and Naruto came flying down from the trees with doing hand to hand combat still sticking to the tree.

Sasuke Pov

I grinned when I saw Sakura's shocked look,

'I always want to wipe that smile off her face…………I never like her…………Why in the world did Kakashi pick her into the team, why can't he chose Hinata?'

I gave Naruto a punch who blocked it, and reply a side kick as I move to another tree. "You are getting better at hand to hand combat." I saw my beautiful blonde grinned at the replied. 'But he be helpless if I use my Voodoo, if that's what they all call.'

We stood on opposites trees, arms and ready to defense, until…………

"Okay, that's enough. I've seen enough." He then turned to the stud and dazed Sakura. "Sakura you keep practicing this exercise, while I give the boys a different one."

* * *

The boys followed their teacher to a nearby lake. "Wow, I've never seen a lake this beautiful!" Naruto yelled with excitement as he when closer to the water, Sasuke just stood his ground waiting for instruction to be given.

"This exercise is similar to walking trees, only different you are going to walk on water. It's very difficult cause water do not have a fix shape unlike the trees, so I'm letting you do this till you master it like the tree you did four years ago." They watch their teacher limping away to watch Sakura's progress. "Also, Sasuke I want you to go and protect Tazuna at the bridge later. Naruto I want you to spar with Sakura with the tree exercised."

"I knew there was a catch somewhere………" Sasuke just grinned as he turned towards his task. 'This is like the bible study, where Jesus walks on water on a bad weather. (1) Expect there is no bad weather here…………'

"Let's just get this exercise on."

* * *

Later that day, Sasuke was sitting on the floor of the half build bridge and gave out a loud puppy yawn…………Puppy yawn? That's not right…………the screen zoom out to see a black wolf sitting next to Tazuna with a bored look on his face………

"So what are the girl and that blonde boy doing?" Since Sasuke was in his wolf form unable to talk, his Shadow clone answer for him. "Kakashi, wanted Naruto to spar with Sakura doing what she have just learn hours ago………" The shadow clone then moved away to help the construction. "Don't you have to?" Another shadow clone came by. "Don't look at me it's was sensei's orders, I've done this exercise for four years and the second exercise I find it easy."

The shadow clone replied and moved away from the two. "So, your purpose turned yourself into a wolf and used your shadow clones to do some work for me?" Sasuke gave him a glare as if to tell him that he's at least helping.

* * *

In the forest, Sakura and Naruto were standing at far apart from each other. 'I'm not going to lose to Naruto, I want to beat him so I could go with Sasuke………' Sakura thought.

'I want to finish this, so I could leave her all alone to do her tree exercise. I remember Sasuke wanted to teach me some of his Voodoo magic………' Naruto thought.

After finishing their train of thoughts, they rush into each other screaming………

* * *

Later that evening.

Sasuke in his human form followed Tazuna, he notice that there were some people were either homeless, jobless even kids stealing food. 'I pity the people and the children to be in this sorry state………'

"Here we are." Sasuke look in front of him to find the words written grocery Store, but when he went in…………… he thought was either a giant had eaten all the food or Dursleys had somehow followed him here. 'This is worst then the Dursley………'

'There's hardly anything………' Sasuke thought as a thief walks behind him, he was aiming for his purse, which was in his back pocket. "PERVERT!" Sasuke had stud the thief who he thought was touching his butt.

"Ma, you gave me a big surprise just now." Sasuke was fuming as he storm down the streets. "I know pervert love to touch women's forbidden areas, but touching a guy's butt is sexual harassment." Then he felt someone grab hold of his pants. 'Not again………'

Putting on a cold look as he turned around to yell at the person, only to find a small child. 'A child?' The child holds out his hand as if to asked for candy, his heart melted as he saw how pitiful the child was dress. Sasuke wanted to give the child some sweets but he didn't bring his bag pack with him, so he gave the child some entertainment by using his magic to make a bag of sweets and snacks. In return the child thanks him and ran off.

"It's been like this ever since Gatou came to our city, all the adults here have lost hope." Tazuna explained. "It's that why you are building the bridge? To bring hope and Courage." The older man nodded and said that the people need something to motivate then and cast away their fears to stand up for themselves…………"

"I wish I could do that too…………" Sasuke mumbled to himself. "What was that?" The dark hair boy told the older man that was nothing as they made their way to Tazuna's home.

* * *

Later at Dinner, Sasuke watches his teammates gobbling down their food as he slowly ate his with Hedwig on his shoulder, stealing some food from her owner's bowl.

"WOW! This is what I call a party!" Sasuke had a sweatdrop appeared on his head as he watch in disgust. "It's been a long time since we have a meal with so many people."

"MORE!" Both Sakura and Naruto lifted up their bowl as they stare at each other, but end up puking.

-Naruto, you are putting too many stones for your bag to handle…………-

- Puking - This made Sasuke a bit sick as he rushed towards the window and puked while his white owl happily empty his bowl.

"Why are you forcing yourself to eat this much, Naruto do you know I get really sick seeing people puke?" Naruto wipe his mouth telling him that he wants to become stronger as fast and quickly as possible, this made Sasuke sighed and Kakashi nodded.

"But there's no need to throw up your food."

Later Sakura notice a torn family picture and asked about it. "It was my husband."

"A man who was once known as the hero of this country…………" Tazuna began, Sasuke notice Inari leaving the room.

"Brat!" Naruto was about to follow the boy, but Sasuke stopped him and shook his head. Tazuna started to tell them the story of Inari's stepfather who saves Inari from bullies and later becoming part of the family. (That is quite the same.)

Naruto then had a strong determination in his eyes, as he got up abruptly and trips in releasing too much Chakra.

"Naruto!" Sasuke was quickly at the blonde's side. "Enough, Naruto you used up to much chakra, your body couldn't take the stress."

"I'm going to prove………to him that heroes do exist…………in this world………" Kakashi sighed in defect as he looks at Sasuke and nodded at him.

Everyone watches Sasuke pointed a finger at Naruto's forehead and whispered, not expecting Naruto to just falls asleep and into the dark hair boy's arms. "So which Voodoo did you used?"

"The Bewitched Sleep." He replied, earning him a smile from Kakashi. "Sasuke got anymore of those…er…drug?" Sasuke nodded as he took out a small bottle filled with pink like gool. "Just remember to hold your nose before you drink it sensei. I don't want the same incident to happen like this morning." As Sasuke sling one of Naruto's arm over his neck and carried him to their room.

"What is that?" Sakura asked as she looked at the bottle. "It's a potion made by Sasuke, I don't know what it was but it did restrengthen me in such a short time." Kakashi got up from his seat and stretch before heading upstairs with the pink potion.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke woke up before the sun rose as he was carrying a small basket towards a clearing full of Herds. 'Yes this is what I need for my next potion for Kakashi to be fully recover.' As he started to pick the herds, thinking he had collected enough. Sasuke just lie down on the grass and watches the clouds rolled by. 'If only my pervious life is like this…………' He silently thought before he drifted off.

Unknown to him there were someone else also picking up the same herbs, a lady in pink spotted Sasuke lying on the ground asleep with a basket of herbs beside him. Back at the house, Sakura who rubbing her eyes as she just woke up. "Good Morning." She notices a very grumpy Naruto and a silence Kakashi along with Tazuna's family.

"Have you seen Sasuke? I went to wake him up but I can't seen to find him." Tazuna's daughter asked, as this question made Sakura alert. "Sasuke is missing?"

"Nope, he told me that he was going to look for herbs this morning. I bet you he be sleeping when he finishing finding what he's looking for." Kakashi explained. "Will Sasuke be okay? I mean a child all alone in the woods………"

"Don't worry, my student is quite capable to taking care of himself, he even took after Naruto like a mother hen. That boy is one person you don't want to piss." Naruto grinned at his teacher. "I remember you came back from one of your mission, half dead and you denied that you're hurt."

Kakashi face fault. "Blondy don't remain me, he dragged me into bed and Voodoo me into next week…………"

"Voodoo?" Sakura asked, Kakashi turned to the pink hair girl. "Sasuke is very strake when it come to injured people, if people don't listen he'll used his Voodoo like he did to Naruto last night." The blonde puffs out like a puffer fish, and cursed Sasuke in English. (2)

Naruto stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm going for a walk, if I find Sasuke I'll drag his butt here."

"But breakfast's almost…………" The pink hair girl looked at Naruto's plate to find it empty. 'That was fast………'

* * *

Back to the forest.

The girl in pink at first stares at Sasuke as she reaches out to wake him. "You'll catch a cold sleeping in a place like this." The girl shook, Sasuke still a bit groggy slowing got up. "I know, I'm use to sleeping outside." He got up and stretched his restless boy. "Who are you?" But his only answer was a smile, he look behind the girl and saw a basket of herds. "So you are picking up herds." The girl looks shock and nodded her head. "I'll help you, I know which one is the freshest by a touch of my hands." He was flirting with the unknown girl, but he's six senses were on alert.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sasuke only nodded. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Sasuke looked up and smile. "I also was picking up herbs, but I got up to early and dozy off………"

"Are you a ninja or something? No offences, but your forehead protector around your neck looks like one………"

"None taken, yes I'm a ninja." The girl looks concerned. "But why aren't your training?" Sasuke shook his head and smile. "That one reason I want to keep for myself." Sasuke is now using his charms at the girl who then blushed. "I'll became a ninja to protect the ones were very dear to me, I want to protect my lover……………" Sasuke then slap his mouth as he thought he said too much. "Really! A lover!" This got the girl's interest. "Who is it? How do she looks like?" At this Sasuke face fault.

"That's the real problem, I wasn't into girls…………you see………" Sasuke started to imitate Hinata. "I'm not straight…………" The unknown girl got a confused look.

"Okay, I admit I'm gay!" The girl's eyes widen then asked him is that person very precious to him…………Sasuke nodded as he realized why in the past he felt very empty, what am I fighting for………… Back in the wizard world am I a weapon to kill Volemort? Am I just a tool? Maybe back then, now I got a reason to fight……………

"I had someone precious, that I held in my heart that I will be truly strong to face anything, even my death…………" The girl smiles and nods as she walks away… "By the way, I'm a boy."

Sasuke just grinned. "I know a pretty boy when I see one, I'm not a straight guy after all."

* * *

Naruto who was looking for Sasuke, he walks past the unknown girl a weird feeling wash over.

'So that is the boy's lover, cute.'

'What is this feeling?' Naruto turned around watch the girl walk away; in front of him Sasuke was checking his herb and mumbling something in English.

But Naruto just conks his head. "Hey! Why you do that for blondy!"

"You miss breakfast silly………" As on queue Sasuke's stomach just growled. 'Oh yeah, I've haven't eaten since dawn…………' The dark hair boy held his stomach as it kept on growling.

"I've save this for you………" Naruto held out a bun, which Sasuke quickly shove it into his mouth. "Sasuke, want to spar? I need to get some of my anger of last night………"

"You still angry?" Sasuke asked, as his only answer was the sound of a punch.

* * *

"Sasuke!" A voice echoed throughout the forest.

"Where could he be? Naruto also another one didn't say if he's coming back to the house or not." Grumbled Sakura with her sweatdrop sliver hair teacher. Then a Kunai was thrown from above, the two look up to see both Naruto and Sasuke sparring upside down.

Sakura was shocked as she watches the two boys jumping from tree to tree upside down, she then watches Sasuke threw a fireball towards Naruto who then lost control of his charka and slipped………

"Oh no."

"AAHHHHHH!"

"Blondy!"

Sasuke knowing that he will not have time to save Naruto from a great fall, he did a very familiar wand wave that pops into his head. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Everyone watches Naruto stopped in midair before gently landing on the forest floor. "That was fun I want to do it again!"

BOK!

"I don't want to have another heart attack!" Sasuke had threw one of his shoes onto the blonde's head, Kakashi watches them bicker at each other as he happily thought they're both growing so fast. "Okay, Sakura and Naruto will carry on what they were doing yesterday. Sasuke did you fall sleep?" The dark hair boy blushed of embarrassment; he swiftly picked up the basket and walked off. (Of cause taking back his shoe.)

As night falls, Sasuke was in the kitchen stirring something in a pot? "What is that?" Tazuna asked as he peeped from behind, but turned green when he looked into the pot………… "On second though, don't tell me………" The dark hair boy laughed at the older man's behavior. "Don't worry, this is not part of your dinner."

"Then whom are you making for?" Sasuke pointed to his teacher sleeping on the sofa. "Oh, I see."

* * *

Later when dinner time, Sasuke keep looking at the door waiting for his other two teammates to return as the sun had set a long time ago. "Where are those two?"

After these words left his mouth the door open to reveled a dirty Naruto almost carrying a half dead yet dirty Sakura. "What happen? You all dirty and worn out."

Sakura replied that she had made it to the top and had a light spar with Naruto, which they got carried away. Kakashi was pleased with their progressed. "Sakura, Naruto, tomorrow you join Sasuke in protecting Tazuna." The only female of the group cheered as she fall bring the blonde with her.

"Sakura, you're heavy."

* * *

"The bridge is nearly complete, this is thanks to you guys." Tazuna said, with a big grin on his face.

"But please be careful not to overexert yourself, like that blonde over there." Added Tazuna's daughter, Sasuke just smile, while Naruto beside him was sleeping. "Don't worry, about Naruto a little sleep will do the trick."

"But there's something I wanted to asked, why do you persist in taking up the mission even after finding out I lied about it?" Kakashi quotes about abandon one's duty is not courage, he who is without courage is he who is nothing. But on the look of Tazuna's and his daughter's face was confusion.

"Kakashi-sensei, is that the maxims spoken by the first Hokage?" Sasuke asked and was rewarded a nod and a smile, while the people around the table were exploding with conversation Inari was looking at the sleeping Naruto and started thinking of his stepfather.

A tear dropped onto the table and a sob was heard. "Why?" Sasuke notice this and mentally accidentally woke up Naruto. "What?"

Inari then slammed the table and asking them why are they trying so hard at such sorry state, telling them that it was useless no matter how much they train that they are no match for Gatou's men but as he carried on Naruto was pissed off.

"Be quiet! You don't know what you're talking about." As Naruto lower his head to lie down.

"SHUT UP! You piss me off! You don't even know anything about this country, yet you are such a show-off! You don't even know the meaning of suffering!" Inari yelled but he didn't notice both Sasuke and Naruto were hit hard by his hush words.

"So you are going to cry all day like some drama queen in a drama tragedy?" Sasuke was about to butt in but one glare from Naruto silence him. "Don't butt in Sasuke, you can't fix it later." The blonde whispered.

He turned to the younger boy. "A baka like you should just keep on crying! You are such a wimp!"

"Naruto! You are too much!" Sakura scolded, but Naruto ignore her as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "Enough." He turned to look at Sasuke, then slip his hands into his pocket and walked away, leaving the younger boy to his thoughts.

- Sasuke, you deal with him. I need a nap. -

Mentally nodded as he watches Inari sobbing away. 'Naruto, you are a bit too hush.'

* * *

Later Sasuke when looking for the boy and found him curled up in a ball looking out in the waters. "So there you are, I've been looking for you." Sasuke said as he sat beside him.

"I'm sorry about my partner's words, he sometimes speaks without using his head, and no harm done I hope." Silence fills the air.

"We have heard about the incident regarding about your father from your grandfather." Sasuke was playing with the water under his feet. "Like you, Naruto also had a childhood without a father. In fact, he didn't know his parents, to add he never even had a single friend." This causes Inari to look up.

"But I've never seen him whine or cry about it…………he's always tying his best to get people to acknowledge him, it's a goal that he will risk his life to achieve it……………" Sasuke paused then smile at Inari. "I also a bit like you and Naruto………"

"How so?" It was the first two words he spoke even since this conversation started. "I lost my father at the very same age…………"

A flashback of his dead parents in front of him. "Maybe the same fate of your father, murdered. I grew up without a father or a mother for six years with Naruto by my side."

"That why both of us understands your feeling better than anyone, what he said to you earlier was probably what he told himself countless of times." Inari was secretly admiring Sasuke's smile and tales, who then told him to get some sleep if not he will become a panda…………

* * *

NEXT MORNING

Kakashi decided to let Naruto sleep in, from what Sasuke told him that the blonde had totally overexerted himself and would be able to get up any time soon.

"Kakashi-san, are you sure your recovered?" Tazuna's daughter asked. "I'm fine, with the help of Sasuke's drugs and Voodoos I think I can run all over the country." As they started their journey towards the bridge.

Somewhere elas.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing? I didn't hire you guys to play around." It was Gatou on the phone. "Hey, Zabuza, are you listening?" But the feet were storm and broke.

"Let's go, Haku?" Zabuza said to the mystery hunter-nin. "Hai."

* * *

Somewhere in the morning or is it afternoon, Naruto woke up to an empty room…………He saw a note that reads. 'Sorry, I didn't woke you.'

"I OVERSLEPT!"

The blonde quickly rushes into the kitchen and asked where is everyone; Tazuna's daughter told him that his sensei instructed him to rest today……… Naruto quickly dress up and was about to rush out when he got the mental connections was activated.

- Naruto, I want you to stay where you are, I got a bad feeling that something is going to happen over there. Go and have your breakfast, I don't want you to die in hunger………… -

After having a conversation with Sasuke, he was about to eat his breakfast when two samurais barged in.

'What lucky, Sasuke's gut is always right……… but why do they have to come when I'm still eating breakfast?' He thought.

"Hey, don't barge in here like you own the place………" Naruto stated as he took a bite of his riceball.

This really pisses off the samurais with the hat as he rushes towards the blonde. "Since you open your mouth you go first!"

* * *

When the team and Tazuna were shocked when they arrived at the bridge. "Wh………… What in the world…………"

In front of them they found the entire workers unconscious and some badly wounded, Sasuke then have a chill running down his spine as he looks around. 'I got a bad feeling about this………Naruto you better get your butt this instants.'

* * *

Back at the bridge, mist started to form around the team and Tazuna, Kakashi tense at this. 'This mist?' "Sasuke! Sakura!" The two surrounded Tazuna and on guard as he announced that the enemy is approaching.

'He's still alive and he's here! What am I going to do?' Sasuke then shook his head. 'Where's Naruto when you really need him?'

"Kakashi-sensei, this is his hidden mist jutsu, right?" Sakura asked, while Sasuke was thinking obviously.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kakashi." The voice of Zabuza fills the air. "I also see you brought along those brats……… That poor kid is also trembling." Suddenly they were surrounded by at least seven Zabuza clones, Sasuke then smile at the Zabuza in front of him.

"What make you think I'm scared?" This made the missing nin confused, but he caught a whisper. "I've been into battle worst then this………"

"Your turn, Voodoo." (3)

Sasuke then took out all seven of the clones as they turned into water, which impressed the missing nin.

"I see that brat has shown remarkable progress……… It looks like you have a rival, Haku."

"Indeed I have…" The hunter nin replied. Sasuke just smiled, as he gets ready for a battle.

"We meet again, boy in pink."

* * *

Sorry about that, I just thought of one part that Jesus did walk on water, but I forgot is it on a rough weather……………

Sasuke is Harry after all, so he could teach Naruto some English if they want a privet conversation.

Sasuke or Harry had a nickname, which was like a code name; Voodoo is for his magic powers, which didn't use all the time.

* * *

End of Chapter 6, as you can see, Kakashi had met Sasuke and Naruto before they became Genins. Okay to tell you the true, I don't really like Sakura, no scratch that, I really don't like her at all……… don't kill me, just a reaction…………

Next chapter: Naruto come to the rescues, Sasuke dies…………or did he? Why is Kyuubi so angry when Sasuke die or fake death? Find out in Chapter seven…………

Final words: PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I said this once and I'm going to repeat myself. . . . . . I don't own any of Naruto characters or Harry potter characters. This is a Crossover, what kind? I'm leaving you to guess it cause I will only tell you the next chapter ok?  Read and relaxed.

Title: Ninja Magic

Chapter 7:

SPEAKING in their normal language.

'Thinking'

- Mental connection. -

_SPEAKING_ in English

Demon speech 

Last time 

Sasuke just smiled, as he gets ready for a battle.

"We meet again, boy in pink."

Now 

"So I see you've have met Haku." The missing nin turned to looking at the masked hunter nin. Sasuke was getting a bit frustrated or both Sakura and Kakashi throwing comments about the hunter-nin.

"Kakashi-sensei, if you're going to carry on talking. I'm going to stretch my legs." As he began to walk towards the two Mist nins. "You should know I hate pretentious." Sakura was admiring Sasuke who was really irritated by her action. 'Where is Naruto when you need the blondy?'

"He's an impressive young man, right Zabuza?" While Zabuza stay silence? "Even thought the water clones have only one-tenth of our original strength, yet he managed to be able to beat them in a minute."

Behind the bandage mask, the missing nin grinned. "But we have the first advantage. Go for it."

Haku then attacks Sasuke with what looks like a whirling tornado, Sasuke didn't let his guard down as he watches the tornado coming closer to him.

'Naruto!'

Inari who's in the toilet washing his hand when he heard both Naruto and his mother scream along with the sound of falling plates, Naruto was stab in the gut as it was a fatal wound while Inari's mother was cowering in fear.

"That blonde boy is not so tough after all, look how easy to stab." As one of the samurais press his sword deeper into Naruto's wound. "Aug!"

Inari rushes towards the door but was in shock at the sight. "Mum! Naruto!"

"Inari! Don't come any closer! Run while you still can!"

The two samurais then notice the smaller boy. "Look what we have here?" One asked that if they should take him along? But the other said that they only need one hostage.

The first samurai then held out his sword ready to unsheathe it. "Then I'll kill him."

"Not one step toward the boy." Naruto who stood up holding his bloody wounded gut. "Kill me, spare the child! After all he's no used to you………"

Inari's mother told them that she will bite her tongue and kill herself, and she gave herself to be the hostage. The samurai with the hat grinned. "Deal." He then took out his sword and stab into Naruto's heart making it an instant kill and grab Inari's mother tied her up before leaving the house.

Inari hurried yet hastily walked toward the now dead Naruto shaking with fear. "I feel like cutting someone up with my sword."

"Give it a rest. You just cut up a bunch of stuff a while ago plus you just stab this kid, while I have none." The two samurais talked among themselves.

Inari cried that he couldn't protect his mother, yet Naruto did try to but got killed. 'Why am I so weak…………'

Then flashes of thought flashing through his mind about Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and his stepfather telling about being strong, which he then went after the thugs.

"Stop where you are!" All turned to find Inari a few feet away from them. "Inari!"

"What make you think that you kill my friend and use my mother as a hostage, what makes you think you could get away with it!" As he rushes towards the two samurais, making his mother worried. "If you touch him I'll……………" Before she could finish her sentences, one the two samurais knocked to dream land.

As they got ready their swords and everything turned white.

While back to the bridge, Sasuke having a pushing contest with his Kunai and Haku's long needle.

"Oh? He managed to keep up with Haku, impressive." Zabuza thought, Kakashi ordered Sakura to protect Tazuna and not to leave his sight.

"I don't intend to kill you. But you won't give up, will you?" Haku asked him, Sasuke just smiled. "Nope, it's my duty to follow orders."

"I see." Haku huff a laugh. "But this time you won't be able to keep up with me. Overall I have the upper hand."

"Upper Hand?"

Behind the masked Haku smiled. "I have two advantage, the first one is the water on the ground. The second is that I have an unoccupied hand."

Then Haku performs a seal with one hand, Sasuke was admiring the hunter-nin's skills. 'He must be good to use one hand.'

"Flying water needles!"

As water floats in mid-air turning into needles, which make Sasuke turns blue. 'Out of all the weapons, he has to chose needles…………'

The needles are closing onto Sasuke who was mumble something……… When the needles had hit its target, Haku quickly backs away from the exploding water, but to find no one was there. "He's gone?"

He looks up to find Sasuke floating in mid air, as he threw his shurikens towards Haku who dodged them. He then appears behind the hunter nin,

"Is it me or you are getting slow?" Haku eyes widen behind his mask as he turns around he was greeted by Sasuke's foot and was sent flying at least 145 m away. (:P)

Zabuza was impressed at Sasuke's speed; it was as if Sasuke had calculated all this before hand.

"Looks like I have the upper hand in speed, pinky."

Kakashi still had the laziness imprinted on his face, saying that Zabuza shouldn't underestimate his team and calling them brats. He explains that Sasuke was the number one rookie of their village; Sakura is the brightest kid and last but not least Naruto a loud mouth and hyperactive ninja.

"Hey! Kakashi I can be loud and hyperactive too! We did pranks together; you have to many pervert holes. I can see all the naked females running out from them."

"Shut up on pervert part……………" Sasuke grinned as he watches his teacher blush red.

As they got ready their swords and everything turned white. Inari open his eyes to find the two very stiff on the ground. 'What happen?'

"So sorry, sorry. I have made myself look like I've been murdered." Naruto stood in the middle of the mess he had created. "At least Sasuke's voodoo lesson paid off."

"Naruto…………"

"But is was said that hero usually show up at the last second to save the day." The blonde turned to look at Inari. "You did a great job, Inari. Sasuke will be proud of you, it was his idea."

"Naruto how to you survived that…………that………" Naruto grinned and told him that the Naruto in the house is a fake, an illusion to trick the thugs, but there's a disturbers in the mental connection.

-NARUTO! – In Naruto's mind he at first saw Sasuke been throw into the air with blood spraying everywhere, but the image of Sasuke transformed into a what looks like a hybrid of a deer and a horse.

'Sasuke.' Naruto shook the image away. "Naruto? Are you all right?" Inari notice the blonde's behavior. "I'm fine."

"But I want to apologized about yesterday, for call you a wimp when you can be amazing in a very special way." As he patted Inari on the head, but the younger boy was holding back his tears. "It's all right to shed tear of happiness, I once saw Sasuke cry with happiness when the Hokage aloud me to stay at him house……………" The blonde boy gave Inari the biggest grin, before heading off towards the bridge.

'Sasuke, stay out of trouble for the time been…………Please I don't want to loose you."

Back on the bridge, Haku started to release blue chakra, which turns the air cold, it also made Sasuke shiver.

Sasuke then turn around to find large block of ice been from and then more around him, until he's surrounded by mirrors. 'This is bad.'

"Demonic Ice Mirrors." Sasuke reach out to touch the mirror when it started to glow. 'Nani!'

The Uchiha's eyes widen when he saw Haku merging into the ice mirrors and reflecting the other ice mirrors. "That is bloody hell awesome…………" Saying it in English as he admired the mirrors.

"Well, shall I begin?" Sasuke just tried to look innocent at all the Hakus. "I'll show you my real speed."

Then a needle flew towards him and torn a small section of his shirt. 'YUKES!' Before he could move away more needles came towards his way, unable to move and not knowing which needle come from where he was a sitting duck.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" In his head he was mentally screaming for Naruto, repeatedly. –Naruto, where are you? NARUTO! –

Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna do not know what to do but stay in their place and watch Sasuke suffer. 'Sasuke-kun!'

- Sasuke! – The Uchiha looks up to see a Kunai approaching towards the battlefield, but was caught by Haku. Sasuke then collapses to the ground laughing.

"What is so funny, you are getting killed."

"You just waltz into one part of our trap." Sasuke said while silently laughing, as a couple of shirukens hits Haku and collapse onto the ground with a crack on his mask.

"How did you?" Sasuke sat up with a huge smile on his face. "Naruto, you came just in time."

As smoke fill one portion of the bridge. "Do you think I'll let you die, Sasuke."

"When the sky rains money, pigs will fly and I will grow wings and fly." Sasuke Sarcastically replied.

"So this is the hyperactive and loudmouth ninja."

"So Sasuke, this guy been bullying you?" Naruto pointed to the masked nin and was talking to Sasuke as if he was a small child, Sasuke only glared at Haku before struggling to stand up.

"Naruto………" Sakura was a happy that her other teammate had arrived, but the blonde ninja ignore her, as he approaches to the wounded Sasuke.

"You alright Sasuke?" The dark hair boy wanted to hit Naruto on the head if his body is not shooting out pain, pain in their language. _"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN HERE! IF THAT PRETTY BOY THINKS THAT IT'S TIME TO KILL YOU ARE ALSO IN THE MENU!" _

Naruto had to cover his poor ears from becoming deaf at a young age. 'I know he's injured but I didn't know he had lungs to be this loud.' Outside Kakashi was sighing, while Sakura had an irritated look. "How can he not know our next course of action?"

"_Do me a favor and not get yourself kill by getting out of this mirror of fun_." Sasuke was pushing Naruto out but…………………

"_WHAT do you mean? You are injured, I can smell your blood all the way from Kokaha."_ Naruto rebelled. "_You're supposed to stay outside the mirrors!_" Then an understanding look appeared on the blonde's face. "_Ohhhh I see……………_" And they said all this in English.

Naruto then walk towards the opening saying that this is Sasuke's fight, but before he could escape and follow the plan, Naruto was pushed back into the ring. "What happen!"

"What make you think you could escape? Once you check in you wouldn't check out." This made Sasuke angry as he shot up despite his pain. "All right then, I'll just have bust these mirrors and have seven years of bad luck!"

He raised his palm up towards one the mirrors. "Naruto stay behind me!"

"INCENDIO!"

As fire surround the mirror, at first nothing happen but when Sasuke smiled……… one of the mirrors melted into nothing. Both Haku's and Zabuza's eyes widen. "H-How! That not even a Jutsu!" Sakura asked.

"It's one of his Voodoo spells, but those spells took up a lot of chakra…………especially that one." They watch as Sasuke falls into Naruto's arms. "Sasuke!"

"I'm okay………just a little tired………" With a grin on his face………… "I know that my fireball no jutsu is not powerful enough to have any effect on these ice mirrors, so I use my Voodoo but I didn't realized that it eats up this much of my energy……………" Sasuke whisper to Naruto.

"I had enough of this drama, I going to end your life!" They watch the mirror's glows until they were blinded by the brightness, also were flunk a few feet from each other.

"Bloody hell, where is he attacking from?" Naruto sat up talking out loud. "Is he using Clones?" Naruto stood up searching for the real person, while guarding the injured Sasuke.

"Try to catch my movements with your eyes are useless." Sasuke felt Naruto's anger who began to use his trademark jutsu.

-NARUTO, Don't you………… -

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

As many Narutos appeared, rushing to each and every mirror ready to crush them, but Sasuke got a gleam of Haku's movement who used the mirror's reflection destroying the blonde's shadow clones.

Throwing the poor blonde back to Sasuke's side. - Naruto this jutsu enables him to teleport using the mirror's reflections. –

- Damn, that's why he's fast………… Can't you copy it? –

Sasuke shook his head. –I tried, but I can't copy it, he from an advanced bloodline. –

- Damnit. What luck to come across a decedent of a stupid bloodline. -

Sasuke then glare at Naruto and reminded him that he is also one of the stupid bloodline, who then gave the dark hair boy an apologized look.

"But Damn it, so what? I can't die here, when I have an unfulfilled dream. A dream to have everyone acknowledges my strength to become the next Hokage!" Naruto spate at the mask nin, Sasuke grinned and also added in that he wanted to be Naruto's right hand man, when he fulfilled his dream.

"Dream?" Haku thought…………

Sasuke nodded as he slowly stood up. "My dream is to……………… _Be forever by Naruto's side!"_

"You guys have your own dreams, I have my own too, so don't blame me."

"I want to protect someone who's important in my life, to carry out his wishes, to fight for him and to make his dreams come true." Haku explained to them; while Sasuke found out that they are both have similar dreams. "For him I can become a ruthless ninja, I will kill you.

From the other side both Naruto and Sasuke could hear their female partner encourage them, but Sasuke know even if they can figure out some way to defeat the jutsu, they cannot defeat the mask boy.

Sasuke glare at the mask boy not knowing what to do. "I'll try over and over again!"

- Sasuke watch these mirrors closely use those eyes of yours. –

- Give me time to activate them, I almost out of chakra. Be careful. – Naruto had felt Sasuke's worried and gave him his happy grin.

As Naruto used his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Sasuke's dark blue eyes turn blood red. He saw Haku moving in and out dispel the clones and giving him another shower of needles. 'I really, really hate needles!'

-Sasuke-kun? You all right? – Naruto mentally called out as he struggles to get up. –If you count been a human size pincushion? I had seen better days. Naruto lets try to run out of this fun house but you run straight I run backwards……… -

-Okay. - As they ran towards different opening. "Do you think I will let you go just like that?" The masked boy flew out of the mirror towards Naruto, Sasuke happen to turn………… "INCENDIO!" But his flames missed the mask boy and he was stabbed in the shoulder. "Aug!"

A few minutes later Naruto came sliding back to his side, with his ass kicked. "Damn, _Sasuke that plan backfire_."

"_I know that_." Replied in English as he pulls out the needle from his shoulder. 'EEOOW!' _"Let's try it again, there's have to be a limit to his chakra we just have to exhaust him."_

Although the masked boy does not know what language they are talking but it has to be a plan, he then watches both boys doing the same thing again. 'What are they up to…………'

"I won't let you have it easy!" He came out from the mirror and threw a few needles at Sasuke, which impale almost every section of his body. "SASUKE!" But then needles flew and impaled on Naruto's back, and also an echo ran throughout the bridge.

-That was………… Sakura's voice! Did something happen out there? – Sasuke was wondering what was Kakashi doing, he look at his blonde who was in pain as needle sticking from his back. –Naruto, can you stand up? –

The blonde boy did not reply his mental call, which worries him. 'I need to do something, but I use up to much power in my magic………'

"Let me do something about this………" Naruto replied as he struggles to stand up. "Idiot, don't push yourself too hard."

"How futile."

This got Naruto angry as his Chakra bust out like flames as he rush towards the opening again, but halt when the mask boy appeared in one of the mirrors in front of him. The blonde flipped back and decided to use another route, but he's too slow. "Behind you!"

When the blonde boy turned around needles has struck his chest, making him impossible to move. "Naruto!"

"It's impossible to get out of here." Sasuke who kneed beside Naruto, making sure he's all right. "I can assure you of that."

- Can you stand up? -

- I think so………. Ow… – Naruto wince as pain shot thought his system. – But why is it hurting this much? -

- You used too much of your chakra, just don't go wasting it like that alright blondy? -

"I know that……………" Then Naruto pass out. – NARUTO! -

'This is bad, at least my eyes are getting use to his movement……… the bloodline ability.' Sasuke mentally smile as he stood over Naruto.

"I will put an end to this now." As Haku appears and reappears from mirrors to mirrors throwing needles at Sasuke who picked up a needle from the floor and defect the incoming needles.

"What?"

- Naruto wake up, stand up! -

- It's not I don't want to stand up, it's my body that it's not listening. – Naruto replied. – Bloody hell, those needles must have confused your nerves systems……… - Sasuke glared at the mask hunter.

- He was going for my vulnerable spots, lucky I study a bit of human body……-

-Lucky you….. – Naruto said as he stood up. – Watch yourself, you be a passing sack until your body listens, so don't mine if I push you around. -

Haku watches Sasuke dodging and defecting the needles as well the pushing Naruto from the incoming needles. 'He should be hanging by a thread……… yet……… No that's not right, he's fighting to protect Naruto when he can't even fend for himself.'

When Sasuke landed pain shot up his system. 'Damn, are the needles affecting my nerves too?' Then Haku vanished from the mirrors. "Oh shit, where did he go? Where, where is that water BL?" (1)

"_Naruto don't faint please, pull yourself together_." Sasuke yelled to Naruto. _"I don't know how long I can keep this up."_

"Sure, _I be right beside you after my…_………………" Before Naruto could finish his lines he fainted. 'I'm doom.'

"Looks like that kid has reached his limit." Haku's voice echoed. "He will not if you haven't made his nerves system go haywire." The Wizard ninja looked up.

"So you know about these?" Sasuke just stare. "Did you know you're brilliant, your movement are brilliant." The dark hair Genin dodged another set of needles.

"But there won't be another opportunity for such moves anymore." Haku reappeared before the dark hair Genin. "Your movement, reflexes, and sense of judgment all these attributes, you should be pretty worn out by now."

But Sasuke's eyes never leave the mask hunter, who actives his Sharingan when the mask hunter threw his needles. Sasuke quickly pick up Naruto and jump out of the way.

'He managed to grasp my movements…… Impossible.'

Sasuke then dropped Naruto on to the floor. –Ow, Sasuke could you be a little gentle? I maybe KO, that doesn't mean my brain is knock out. –

-Sorry, it's just that the nerves in my systems are confused……… sorry. –

Sasuke was panting as he tried to get his nerves back to the right place as he stare at Haku with his red Sharingan eyes. (2)

This stops Haku in his place. 'Those eyes…………could it be………… The Sharingan?'

"I can see thought all your movement, Haku, but I'm not very use to it as I've lost my sight at a very young age………"

"So you're of an advanced bloodline like me, you are really something." As the two keep staring at each other. 'He managed to awaken that ability in the midst of battle, and it's perfect formed.'

- Err, pardon me, but I was just playing with you, I awaken my bloodline when I was five pinky. These are my late uncle's eyes. – Sasuke enter his mind but then was force out.

'He had the ability to read my thoughts! I better conclude this fight before he decides to kill me mentally.'

Then Haku notices that Sasuke's eyes were implant in not born with. But the longer he drags the battle the better he'll be able to grasp my movement.

'But his eyes have already locked on my position, looks like I have to use his weakness………' As the mask hunter pointed this entire needle to Naruto, as he dash out toward the knock out blonde. –NARUTO! –

Naruto open his blue eyes to see Haku coming towards him. "Sasuke, help…"

-Naruto shut your eyes! - Haku notices that Sasuke had a mental connection with the blonde boy, who then stood in front of Naruto.

'Gomen Naruto.'

SLASH!

When everything was silence, Naruto then open his eyes to find Haku on the floor. 'Did we win?'

"Naruto are you all right? Have you noticed that you are such a burden?" Naruto eyes traveled to Sasuke's back. "Sasuke……" Then the scent of blood hit his nose. "No, _HARRY_!"

Sasuke then turned around and smile at his old name, which Naruto thought as a nickname. "What's with that expression?" Sasuke then fall back into Naruto's arms. "Why? Why do you have to do this? Why did you save me?" Naruto asked the wounded Sasuke.

"Why?………… Why did I save a total idiot? Because…….. because…….." Sasuke smiled as he straggles to lift his hand towards Naruto's cheek as he remembers the times when they were together.

He swallowed hard and his answer became a whisper to Naruto's ears, whose eyes turn red for a second. "_I will not die just yet, I have an idiot whose beauty is like the sun, yet an idiot……… A Beauty to protect from the evil minds who wants to hurt it………"_ With those last words, Naruto felt that Sasuke's body when limped.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?"

"SASUKE!"

An image of the same hybrid of a deer and a horse but with blood pouring out from its wounds and needles sticking out of every corner, but very deep inside of Naruto something with blood red eyes awoke when that image was shown…………

NO! MY LORD! As red charka flow like water from it's cage like raging wave.

Haku then stood up and watches the very cheesy scene. 'He knew it was a trap along……… yet he put his life to protect an idiot, to protect someone important to him.'

"He's a ninja worthy of respect. Is this the first time you've seen a friend die?" Haku asked as Naruto's body began to shake, but not with fear but with rage. As red charka started to entwine around the two, Haku had to jumped into his mirror to get away from the impact but he watches the red charka touch the dead Sasuke as if trying to wake him up.

"I swear I'll kill you!"

Now Haku was really scared as Naruto's face does not have the friendly look but a more devil look, the blonde who now holding the dead Sasuke like a little baby.

"His Chakra levels……… they are off the scale." Haku then watches the chakra taking a form of a red and devilish fox look who growl and snare at the hunter nin.

Then the needles that were impaled shot out like a bullet and his wounds were healed, his nails grew long, his whisker scars were deepened.

'His wounds were heal instantly, what's the real identity of this kid? And what is his relationship with the Uchina boy?' Haku was and is scare as the Blonde's eyes were dead on him.

"I will kill you for this…………" The blonde ninja then went on all four towards the scared Haku like an enraging animal.

Haku quickly threw needles at the enraging blonde who then deflected them. "Nani!"

The mask boy quickly disappears from Naruto's sight that then skied to a halt. 'He deflected them with his chakra. This is not the same boy as just now, this one is had more killer instinct. Fine………'

Then many Haku appear in different mirrors, which then threw needles at the blonde boy. Naruto then deflected again with one blow of his chakra, but this also made Haku loose concentration making Naruto able to pin point where he was.

The blonde then rush towards that mirror and crush it, Haku then came out one of the broken glass and try to impale Naruto dead on end, who had sense it come and dodged it. 'This is bad.'

Haku thought as he tried to escape by going back into the mirror, but Naruto caught his hand and more of the red chakra poured out, this weaken water mirrors and Haku.

CRACK!

One chunk of a mirror flew off.

CRACK!

Another chunk and the whole mirror were gone.

'I can't hold off his chakra any longer.' But he didn't see Naruto's hand glow red as he when flying chasing into his mirror and out from the safety of his mirror house.

When he landed on the hard concrete, his mask started to crack just like his mirrors as Haku got to his knees, he watches his mirrors collapse into nothing as well as his mask showing his face.

'Zabuza-san……… I'm sorry I'm not his match…………'

Naruto was still raging towards Haku wanting to kill him but………

- DON'T! NARUTO! – The Blonde ninja pause in mid punch, as he stare at the hunter nin's face. "Your………your that kid………"

-Naruto don't kill him yet, please…………-

-Sasuke?………I thought you're………-

-You think a few needles will kill me? You got to be joking, they hit the spot where my whole body is just stiff…- Naruto was shock to find his friend still alive.

– Naruto, don't kill him; I want something from him, if you can get it that means…- Sasuke mentally told him.

-And what would that be? – The blonde asked.

- His blood. - Naruto raised an eyebrow. –Don't tell me……… - The blonde ninja felt a mental nodded from Sasuke. Haku felt all of Naruto's killer instinct slow vanished and also with a funny face expression.

"Why did you stop?"

Naruto's eyes travel to Haku's face. "I have killed your good friend, so why are you hesitating?" Naruto looked back at Sasuke's unmoved body, and started to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

But when Naruto instantly stops laughing, Haku's face met Naruto's fist and foot. " Get up, you think Sasuke could be kill that easily?" Haku was confused. "Didn't I kill him!"

"Naruto shook his head and laugh softly. "Maybe you didn't know that Sasuke had somehow put himself in 'suspend animation.'" As he look at Sasuke.

"Y-you have a mental connection with him? That explains the voice I just heard, it was Sasuke………" Naruto grinned. "What about it?" He put himself in defense mode. "Sasuke have numbers of abilities, I can name a few that he often use. Telepath, his Voodoo, mind reading, mind controlling and transforming there are many more but that I let you go and looking around." Naruto explained. "We also know about your background, Sasuke is very good at looking into peoples' head with them knowing. You are born in the Water Country am I correct?"

Haku only nodded, as that was an obvious knowledge. "In a small village surrounded by snow-capped mountains?" Now Haku is shocked at how he knew the location of his birth. "Your parents led a simple life as farmers, your parents were the most caring people you know, but one day when your coming of age you started to discover your bloodline and your father killed your mother then he tried to kill you. But you kill him instate."

Haku's eyes widen. 'How did he………' The water nin took a step back as he stare at Sasuke. 'Can Sasuke really read minds?'

"You no need to tell me the history of the water countries, I been knock, bonk and dong with it's history by Sasuke……… I just love to play dumb that's all…" Naruto was starting to play with his hair. "I know your feeling, I also feel like that, not wanted, given glares. I once walked in your footsteps, but Sasuke save me at depress times……….

Flashback 

Young Naruto rush and close the door crying as he slide down against the door. – Nani, Naruto? -

The younger blonde looks at Sasuke whose in bed Naruto just bit his lip. "Nothing, Sasuke." Naruto heard the bed sheet been push a side and felt someone lifted his head. "Then why are you crying for?" Sasuke then brush by his bruise. "Did someone hurt you?" Naruto have no mood to say anything…But then Sasuke hugged him. – Don't be so sad Naruto; I'll always be here when you need me. –

"Now lets take a look at those wounds shall we?"

End of flashback 

"I don't really care, I am Zabuza-sama's weapon and will be at the very end, but now the tables had been turn………" Haku looks like he was deep in thought. "Naruto, please…………Kill me………"

TBC

BL: Bloodline for short.

Unlike the Sasuke in the animation, who had three at first (Two in his right and one on his left.) This Sasuke had the full set.

Sorry I took so long to update… writers block… and I'm having one right now. TT………………… But it will pass… when its does…..I will update..

OK?

Final words: PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!


	8. note

This is a note!

I'm sorry for those who are reading my fanfics, but something came up and wasn't able to use the computer, as I lost my entire chapters in my other laptop.

As I need to rewrite the chapter and also its my last course of animation arts. Seriously, you don't want to go there unless you can don't sleep for weeks. 

I be writing again soon… keep you fingers cross.

Again

I'm sorry, I write….. type as soon as I can..

Forgive me.


End file.
